Even Better Than A Pineapple
by Red Pen Ninja
Summary: A collection of Shules fluff that I'll keep writing til I run out of ideas or get bored...Read and Review! K  just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've written a couple of Shules one-shots and I've got some ideas for more, but I figure that it'd be easier to put them all in one convenient place for all my fellow Shules lovers.**

**Dedication: To every Psych addict who is in Shules recession.**

**Disclaimer: Someday I'll steal the contract to Psych from Steve Franks, but I haven't gotten around to it. :D**

**If you read, please review.**

Road Trip

If there was one thing Juliet O'Hara hated, it was the Los Angeles Police Department. A few days ago, a body had turned up in an LA dumpster. When the man was identified to be a Santa Barbara citizen, Vick had called up Chief Watson from the LAPD and immediately, the stubborn LA chief had started a jurisdictional battle. Watson arranged a meeting in Los Angeles and Vick had taken Lassiter and Juliet with her.

It had been a six hour drive in Lassiter's stuffy police car and the Chief took the passenger seat, forcing Juliet to sit in the back alone. She knew it was petty, but she despised it when people stole her seat. Lassiter obviously felt a little bad about the whole situation, because he allowed Juliet to select a radio station.

The meeting was taking forever, too. Vick didn't mind handing over jurisdiction, but Watson had to make sure every tiny little detail was in order before he could begin the investigation and send the Santa Barbarians home. But, worst of all, the meeting had adjourned for a twenty minute break and Lassiter and Vick had sent Juliet on a coffee run. A _coffee run._

So, here she was, crossing the street to get to the small plaza. Of course the LAPD would get a department that was actually around something more exciting than a few office buildings and a crummy sidewalk. She walked at her brisk, official pace through the plaza under the hot sun. As she passed by a bench, someone whistled at her quite obnoxiously.

She looked over at the bench; two men were reading the paper, probably just trying to hide their faces as they messed with the women around here. Pretending not to notice, she kept walking. _As if my day couldn't get any better, now I've got some ass flirting with me,_ she though bitterly.

**About 10 Minutes Later**

Lassiter was the only person Juliet knew that could drink hot, black coffee on a hot, boring day like today. Balancing the Styrofoam tray carefully, she crossed over the plaza again.

And again, a shrill, seductive whistle cut through the air.

"Look, buddy I don't know who you think you are but today is _not_ the day to mess with me," Juliet raved, pulling down the paper to reveal the face of the offender.

"Well, gee, sorry Jules, I thought you'd be happy to see us here," Shawn grinned his signature goofy grin as he folded his paper and rose from the bench.

Gus sighed as he stood, "I warned him not to do that."

But, all the same, Juliet was happy to see him and she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"You two are turning into one of those couples that have to touch every time they see each other," Gus scoffed.

"I don't mind," Shawn voiced his opinion. "So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Juliet asked.

"Well, when we found out there was a body from home here, we just had to come," Gus explained.

"And when you add in the fact that this is _LA _and I knew you would be here, it was set in stone!" Shawn exclaimed happily. "So, who's ready to grab some lunch and hit the beach before we check out this crime scene?"

"Here's the thing. We're in a jurisdictional meeting and we gave jurisdiction to the LAPD, but their chief is freaking insane and won't let the meeting end," Juliet sighed.

"Well, that's a bummer," Shawn said. "We'll just chill here for a while and when everyone's ready to go we can hit the road together."

"Sounds like plan," Gus agreed.

"All right. See you later," Juliet started back towards the department building.

"Look, Gus, she even brought us coffee," Shawn observed the tray that Juliet had left on the bench. Selecting a paper cup, he sipped the coffee cautiously. "Eww! Black! And it's hot, too!"

Not even seconds later, Juliet returned, grabbed the tray from the bench, plucked the cup from Shawn's hand, and received a quick goodbye kiss from Shawn.

"I rest my case," Gus said pointedly.

**HHHHHHH**

The sun was about to set when Lassiter, Juliet, and the Chief left the department. Juliet checked the time on her phone. 6:54. Crap. Now it would be almost one in the morning when they returned to Santa Barbara.

"How was the meeting?" Shawn's voice flowed from the parking lot.

Lassiter nearly fainted, "Spencer! What are you doing here?"

"We figured we may as well check the crime scene out, but then we found out we didn't have jurisdiction anymore," Gus explained.

"So we decided to hang here, then we could all go home together," Shawn finished.

"Whatever," the Chief sighed. "Let's just go home."

Shawn and Gus hurriedly got into the car. The Blueberry's engine sputtered, then died.

"Lassie, jump the car," Shawn ordered.

After a few failed attempts, Gus called a tow truck. The man arrived shortly after.

"Where can I take this thing?" the tow man asked.

"Santa Barbara," Gus replied.

"Suit yourself, but you better have enough money to pay for this," the man told him.

"Well, looks like we're riding with you, Lassie," Shawn said excitedly.

**HHHHHH**

Lassiter had honestly never heard of a more annoying person than Shawn Spencer. He was sitting in the back seat, right in the middle with Gus on his left and Juliet on his right, trying to explain Rebecca Black's "Friday" to Juliet.

"Unfortunately, me and Gus don't know the whole song so we can't sing it to you," Shawn informed her sadly.

"Oh dear. I may just die from that horrible news," Juliet teased. She had heard enough about this song to know that it was a pure annoyance, just like her boyfriend.

"Sarcasm is _not_ a good color on you, Jules," Shawn said. Then his eyes light up, "Wait! My iPhone has Wi-Fi and Wi-Fi means YouTube!"

Soon, the shrill, annoying voice of Rebecca Black was blaring throughout the car. After a few verses, Juliet was singing along with Shawn and Gus.

" PARTYING PARTYING! YEAH! FUN FUN FUN FUN!" the trio sang.

"ENOUGH!" Lassiter yelled, pulling the car off to the side of the highway and stopping. He turned around and continued, "That is literally the worst song ever written. Now, why don't we turn on the radio?"

He slammed a fist onto the power button and the radio started playing a soft, barely audible country song.

It took Shawn mere seconds to find the backseat radio dial and change it to an 80s, 90s, and Now station, where "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money was playing.

"Now, here's a song!" Gus praised.

Shawn had not yet lost his singing mojo and was soon belting out the words, edging himself closer and closer to Juliet, "Take me home tonight! I don't wanna let you go 'til you see the light!"

Meanwhile, Gus was sensing that for the next few hours this would be all he was hearing. The Chief sighed, shrugged down farther in her seat, and tried her best to block out the singing. Lassiter clenched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and tried to ignore how red his partner's face was getting.

**HHHHHH**

Nearly three hours of various songs went by, including "Hungry Like the Wolf", "Friday I'm In Love", "Love Like Woe", "Your Love Is My Drug", "I'm Yours", and (Juliet's personal favorite, especially since Shawn had put all his effort into it) "Check Yes Juliet".

Now it was about ten' o'clock and after three hours of highway, the entire car was on the verge of falling asleep, if it wasn't for Shawn's constant chatter and Gus's constant interjections.

"…but, the thing is, they easily could've survived! They didn't have to die! If I wrote that play, they'd still be alive and well," Shawn declared.

"No way, Shawn! You can't rewrite Shakespeare! _Romeo and Juliet _was like his best play!"

At the sound of her name, Juliet stopped for a moment, checked to make sure no one was speaking directly to her, and then proceeded in trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

"Here's my version: they run away. The end! No one dies, everyone's happy."

"You've never even read that play," Gus accused.

"I watched the movie last weekend while you were at that pharmacy thing and my romantic movie buddy was busy doing files or something," Shawn explained with a subtle jab at Juliet.

"I have an idea," Vick suggested unenthusiastically. "Let's play the quiet game."

"Aw, why?" the two men in the backseat automatically protested.

"Because O'Hara and I would like to get the same hours of sleep a normal person gets," the Chief said, with the same edge to her voice she got during the nanny case.

Recognizing the tired, overworked voice, Shawn and Gus immediately silenced. But that didn't stop Shawn from whispering the lyrics to "Friday" again.

**HHHHHH**

With only about an hour left to go, Lassiter was the only one still awake in the car. As the lights of passing cars and street lights flashed around him, the faces of his companions illuminated.

Chief Vick was curled up against her door with her legs pulled up onto the seat. Her mouth was half-open and Lassiter was forced to smile at her sight.

Gus had his feet up on the back of Lassiter's seat and his head resting on the window. His hands were folded neatly across his stomach and he had a pure look of peacefulness on his face.

Glancing at his partner and the pseudo-psychic, Lassiter almost gagged. Juliet was resting her head on Shawn's shoulder. And if that wasn't enough, Shawn was asleep with his head resting on Juliet's. And if _that _wasn't enough for poor Lassiter, their hands were interlocked, a look of happiness and calamity on both their faces.

Lassiter sighed and shook his head. He would never understand love.


	2. Chapter 2

**I figure I'll write one more of these before I post the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or any of its characters. Just this fluff idea.**

**This one takes place literally right after "Yang 3 In 2D"**

Beach Party

After the exciting conclusion of the Yin-Yang problem, the Chief let everyone involved in the case take the weekend off.

For Buzz, that meant patrolling around the station on Friday morning, attempting to organize a beach party to celebrate the end of cliffhanging, traumatic events involving clock towers, too many Hitchcock references, insane blondes, and ancient Chinese symbols.

Naturally, of course, everyone refused at first, creating some lame excuse for the poor cop. Shawn was brushing up on his pancake-making skills, Gus was watching Ghostbusters four times to beat Shawn's record of three, Juliet was going miniature golfing with a boyfriend she wouldn't mention (though Buzz had his suspicions), and Lassiter wouldn't go to the beach if you paid him.

But the Chief whole-heartedly agreed, especially since no one seemed to be taking their time off seriously. She exited her office after speaking with Buzz.

"Listen up, everyone!" she called.

The heads of all of her police officers snapped up, including the four she wished not to see; Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter were gathered around Juliet's desk playing Texas hold 'em.

"Buzz wants to throw a Yin-Yang defeat beach party and I'd appreciate it if all of you went."

Half the station looked excited, but the other half seemed not to notice or care.

"I'm giving you Saturday off and what better way to end a Saturday night than with a beach party," the Chief concluded.

As she made her way to Juliet's desk, she couldn't help but overhear the muffled plans of the others. She smiled, knowing the party would be crowded.

"Lassie, pass the popcorn," Shawn called from across Juliet's desk.

Lassiter passed over the large white bowl filled to the brim with dark yellow popcorn.

"Man, I fold," Gus said, exasperated. "I never get any good cards."

"Sucks for you Guster," Lassiter crowed. He laid down his cards to reveal a Flush. "Beat that!"

"Ooh. I lose," Shawn showed his companions the cards. "Straight."

Juliet smirked and without saying a word, laid down a Full House.

"Whoa, card-shark Jules!" Shawn grinned at the junior detective. "Hot."

Lassiter's face distorted with an odd combination of embarrassment, awkwardness, and disgust. He still hadn't forgotten what he had witnessed yesterday in the interrogation room.

The Chief appeared before them, her arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face.

"Hey, Chief. How's it going? Finish grading our reports? I think mine deserves a big fat A. I used a lot of good words and I think I really capture Gus's fear when I was about to get killed by everyone's favorite psychopa…."

"Enough, Mr. Spencer," the Chief sighed. "I gave all of you the weekend off. Why are you here?"

"Well, technically, it's not the weekend yet," Lassiter pointed out.

"But why would you be here of all places?"

"Because psychopaths are best dealt with in groups," Gus explained.

"Yup yup!" Shawn agreed.

"Besides, we're in the middle of a game," Juliet told the Chief as she pulled in a large pile of crumpled dollar bills and a few packages of Bugles and Doritos.

"Well, you can continue it tomorrow at Buzz's Yin-Yang beach party," the Chief decided, turning on her heel and walking away from the desk before anyone could protest.

**HHHHHHH**

Juliet was one of the last to arrive at the party, just as the sun was beginning to disappear beyond the waters.

The beach party was set up nicely, with a big bonfire and a couple of beach chairs surrounding it. Someone had drawn the Yin-Yang symbol near a few folding tables of food and a grill. Everyone was standing around, swaying to the music coming from Shawn's oversized iHome. Even the Chief was here, with a drink in hand and a bikini on.

Juliet slammed the door of her Sedan and made her way to the large crowd of bathing suit wearing cops.

"O'Hara!" Juliet turned around to see Lassiter hurrying towards her in a pair of navy blue trunks with little gold police badges decorating them. He also had his signature pair of sunglasses on and a beer in his hand.

"Hi, Carlton," Juliet greeted, a little thrown off by his bathing suit.  
"Have a beer!" Lassiter shoved a cold bottle in her hand and then hurried off to socialize with McNabb and the filing guy whose name Juliet could never remember.

Upon seeing Gus's outline on the horizon, she made her way to the surf.

"Hey, Gus," she called. The pharmaceutical salesman turned to greet her.

He was wearing a black bathing suit dotted with miniature constellations and a faded T-shirt that read "Ben's Smoothie Hut".

"Hi, Juliet. Shawn's been waiting for you for a while," Gus said.

"Why?"

"Just wait for it," he sighed. "Oh, look, here he comes now."

A huge wave was building close and a tiny surfer in the distance was being pulled in to its mighty surge. As the wave began to fall, the boarder began to rise, standing on the board and riding the foamy top of the wave. Squinting, Juliet could barely make out Shawn's broad grin on his face among the sea spray.

The wave crashed, sending the white foam everywhere. Shawn rode the rest of the way in on the dying wave. When the wave was completely dead, Shawn leapt off his board, sending a spray of salty water around him, and carried the surfboard the rest of the way in. He walked dramatically, dragging his legs slowly as he walked towards them.

By the time Shawn reached them, Juliet was laughing at his spectacle and even Gus was smiling.

"Hello, Jules! Did you like that? I looked like the muscular guy from _Grown Ups _walking all dramatically across the water park pool thing," Shawn grinned down at the junior detective as he stabbed his surf board into the sand.

"Or David Hasselhoff when he ran towards SpongeBob and Patrick in _The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," _Gus added.

"Well, it was pretty cute," Juliet said. "By the way, love the bathing suit."

Shawn looked down at his white trunks decorated with pineapples, "Thanks, Detective O'Hara! I like yours too."

Juliet had on a white bikini dotted with light pink polka dots. She smiled as she replied, "Why, thank you, Mr. Spencer."

"The point of work formal is to make the conversations less awkward, right?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think you're doing it wrong." And with that, Gus turned and headed for the cooler.

"Hmm, I wonder if anyone brought smores stuff," Shawn said. "Oh, wait! We did! Come on Jules, let's have a smore and watch the sunset."

**HHHHHH**

The sun had been gone from the sky for a while now, but the bonfire was still blazing, the music still playing, and food still being grilled.

Lassiter went over to the buffet table, picking aimlessly at the bowls of chips, pretzels, and pineapple chunks while watching the others "dance" (it was more like condensed jumping). He was still pretty surprised that everyone hadn't been formal, but even more surprised that he was actually enjoying himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Spencer Sr.

"Hey, Lassiter. Can I get you anything?" the older man asked, nearly flattening a burger on the grill, sending a cascade of smoke around the two men.

"Pass. Just taking a break from the action."

Mr. Spencer chuckled, "This isn't a murder investigation. Relax."

"I am!"

The former cop was about to reply when Shawn's much louder voice came from where the large iHome was blaring "Stayin' Alive".

The pseudo-psychic turned down the music before booming, "Anyone care if we have a slow dance? We already fit the cliché high school dance, overlooking the fact that we're in our thirties to seventies." He added a subtle look at his dad. "And in bathing suits. Although at my high school we had a pool theme one….well, never mind. But seriously, slow dance time!"

Shawn scrolled through the iPod's list of music before selecting "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.

A few people laughed and Buzz started to fake slow-dance with Gus. Taking it as a joke, everyone just grabbed whoever was near them.

Shawn worked his way through the crowd and found Juliet dancing with one of the patrol officers, Officer Reynolds….. Or maybe it was Roberts?

"Mind if I cut in?" Shawn asked the officer.

"Go ahead," the cop stepped aside and let Shawn step in.

He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. Then they just stood there, rocking back and forth slowly to the music.

Every now and then, Shawn would whisper a lyric from the song and earn a small, embarrassed smile from the junior detective.

Chief Vick came over to stand by Lassiter and Henry. Together, they stood in silence, watching the police dance with one another. Their gazes went from Buzz and his wife, to Gus and a desk jockey, through the crowd of unfamiliar or unimportant faces, and then stopped at Shawn and Juliet.

"Well, they look cozy," the Chief broke the awkward, somewhat stunned silence. "Anything going on between them?"

Lassiter stifled the horrifying memory in the interrogation room, and said, "Nope. Not that I know of."

The Chief nodded, secure in the fact that her Head Detective wouldn't lie to her.

Lassiter sighed. He'd make sure Spencer paid dearly for that little white lie.

**More to come, hopefully. If you don't like it, probably not. If you've got any suggestions, let me know in a review. Thanks! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm, I don't have a lot to say about this one. This will probably be a two-shot. You know, two one-shots connected. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Overly Protective Detail

"Man, I can barely see the road," Gus complained as he and Shawn piloted the Blueberry through strong, pelting rain.

"Don't be so negative. The turn's coming up," Shawn instructed, turning on the radio.

"Turn it up, this is a great song," Gus said as he prepared to turn the car towards the station.

Shawn did as he was told and now "Animal" by Neon Trees was blaring through the small car.

"Hey, you know, last time I was with Jules we heard this song and….."

"Nope, nope! Don't want to hear it! I think we need to have the 'Certain Things You Should Never Tell Your Best Friend' lecture again," Gus sighed.

Gus made the turn and squinted to see what was ahead of him. Suddenly, a few shots were fired. The glass in front of Shawn shattered and the pseudo-psychic dove for cover under the dash.

"Dude, pull over!" Shawn cried.

Gus attempted to pull the car over to a nearby gas station while ducking just to be safe. As soon as the car stopped, Shawn bolted into the gas station with Gus right at his heels.

**HHHHHH**

Lassiter couldn't be in a worse mood if he tried. So far today, he had snapped at Buzz, the Chief, the filing guy, and his partner.

What was even worse was that Juliet was in a great mood. A better mood than usual, even for the optimistic junior detective. She danced into the station right on time and immediately engaged Lassiter in a conversation about how well life was going for her.

That's when he snapped at her. Her glowing happy eyes faded and she snapped back, "Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's good mood."

He was surprised. He didn't know she was capable of fighting back. Although, she definitely showed Yin who was boss….

Now, they were driving from the station to get lunch and she was obviously still sore at him for spoiling her morning. As they passed the rundown, boarded up gas station, Juliet forced him to stop the car.

"Is that Gus's car?" she asked, a worried tone creeping into her voice. "Pull over!"

Lassiter swerved the car and pulled up in front of the old gas station. He and Juliet jumped out of the car. Juliet inspected the car and her face paled at the sight of the bullet holes.

Gus was sitting on an old bench inside and greeted, "Hey, guys."

"Gus. Thank God! Where's Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Hiding. In the closet. Did you see are car?"

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked, putting her gun back in her holster.

"Spencer," Lassiter called. "I know this is a big deal, but come on out of the closet."

A door banged open and Shawn stepped out, "Wow, Lassie. That was a good one. I compliment your little word play."

Juliet stifled a laugh and said, "Really, you two. What happened?"

"We were driving over to the station and then someone was firing at us," Gus explained.

"It looks like the target was Spencer, since most of the bullet holes are on his side," Lassiter deduced.

"Let's get back to the station," Juliet suggested. "We oughta tell the Chief about this."

**HHHHHHH**

When the Chief heard about what had happened, she wasted no time in putting Shawn and Gus on protective detail.

"I want the both of you to go home. Stay together. O'Hara, you're on first watch. I'll send someone over to reveal you later," the Chief instructed.

"Sounds good to me. We'll just pick up some movies and spend the night in," Shawn said. "It'll be like a party with a third wheel."

The three left the station and after picking up a few movies, Paranormal Activity, Inception, Despicable Me, and Letters to Juliet, went back to Shawn's place.

"So, what's first?" Shawn asked as he took off his soaked jacket and draped it on the large gong in the corner.

"Anything but Letters to Juliet," Gus decided. "I'd rather save that one for when I'm asleep."

"I'll order a pizza," Juliet decided, while attempting to wring out her soaked hair.

"Ham and pineapple," the two men piped up.

"I know, I know. Anything but sausage," Juliet agreed.

Shawn went through his own personal collection of films and pulled out Grease and Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes," Juliet informed the two men.

Shawn sat down on the couch and patted the pillow next to him. Juliet sat down beside him and allowed him to put his arm around her.

Gus sighed and sat down on the Lay-Z-Boy, "As long as you two don't start kissing, I'm fine."

"Dude, it's like fifty degrees outside. We need a way to stay warm," Shawn explained as the Paranormal Activity theme began to play.

About halfway into the movie, Gus was hiding behind the Lay-Z-Boy and Juliet had her hand on her gun.

"Jules, you know you can't shoot when something scary happens in the movie, right?" Shawn asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I know," she scoffed, pushing his arm off her.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Shawn pouted.

A firm, rapping knock sounded at the door. All three jumped up and cautiously crept towards the door.

Shawn pulled out a water gun and kept Juliet and Gus behind him as he opened the door.

A hooded man stood waiting for them. The music from the movie sped up and got louder ironically.

"Ahhh!" Shawn cried, squirting the perp in the face a few times before the man pulled down his hood.

"Spencer!" the man yelled, sputtering as more water entered his face.

"Oh, Lassie, it's you," Shawn breathed a sigh of relief. "We thought you were the crazy guy."

"I thought you were the pizza guy," Gus admitted.

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense. He doesn't have any pizza," Shawn scoffed.

"I'm just here to lay down some ground rules since I know for a fact O'Hara won't leave even when her watch is over," Lassiter sighed.

"You know that's right. She's my movie buddy," Shawn explained happily.

"The more I hear about this, the more I feel the need to tell the Chief," Lassiter rubbed his temples.

"No way, Lassie, you promised not to tell," Shawn whined.

"I know, I know. Anyway, if O'Hara is going to stay here all night, I'm not really needed, am I?"

"Nope, not one bit," Gus said.

"Well, bye! Stay safe, I guess," Lassiter cried, putting his hood up and running back into the freezing rain to his car.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the pizza and this party will be in session," Shawn said as he closed the door.

**HHHHHH**

Shawn rubbed his eyes as he stretched out his legs. His neck had a horrible crick in it, but that was probably because he'd been asleep sitting up. Gus was reclined in the Lay-Z-Boy with a blanket tangled around him. Juliet was stretched out on the couch with her head in Shawn's lap.

He checked the time. Three in the morning already. He was ready to fall back asleep, when he noticed the blaring opera music coming from the apartment next to him. _Embarrassing that it took me this long to notice that_, he thought. _But, not as embarrassing as playing opera music loudly._

Carefully, he removed Juliet's head from his lap and planted a kiss on her forehead. As quietly as he could, he crept towards the door and outside. He banged loudly on his neighbor's door.

"Hey, Mr. Lorenzo! Turn down the music!" Shawn called, banging on the door again.

Then, Shawn felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. His eyes went to the side to see an ugly, grinning clown mask.

"I didn't know you hated opera so much, psychic," the masked man said, reaching over and pressing the pause button on a nearby radio.

"Very clever," Shawn praised sarcastically. "I actually thought Mr. Lorenzo was playing that. But no, it was you and a radio. Good work. You got me. I'll just get out of your hair now."

The masked man just laughed, "Say goodnight, psychic."

The last thing Shawn saw was the flash of the butt of the gun as it swung towards his head. Then nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part two of my two-shot thing. I might need another chapter to finish this so I'll let you know at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, Phantom of the Opera, Lady Gaga or iPhone.**

Overly Protective Detail (Times 2)

Shawn's vision blurred as he regained consciousness. He attempted to rub his eyes, but his hands were chained to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. As his vision was restored, he saw the masked man (who was now unmasked) sitting behind a desk across from him.

The man was completely bald, with a large hawk-like nose and thin, pursed lips. He was wearing a black pinstriped suit with a red tie and Italian pointed shoes. His broad shoulders moved like mini mountains as he leaned forward to

"Good morning, psychic!" the man said happily.

"You know, I have a name. I'm not the Phantom of the Opera!"

The man chuckled, balancing a familiar green-cased phone with two fingers, "I didn't know you were a musical fan."

"Is that my iPhone?" Shawn cried.

"Well, yes. You've got some very nice pictures on here. I especially liked the ones of you, the black guy, and the gray-haired cop. He looked annoyed and you and your black friend were smiling. It was very funny," the man said, sounding amused. "And who's the girl I keep seeing pop up? Another cop? A girlfriend? Maybe both?"

"You barely know anything about me. Why would you want to kidnap me?"

"Easy, my fine psychic friend," the man said, crossing around the desk to stand in front of him. "I want to learn your gift. I want to be a psychic and only you can help me."

Shawn just looked at the man for a second, then threw back his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" the man hissed, grabbing Shawn by the neck. The pseudo-psychic gagged and stopped laughing.

"Well, it's like that Lady Gaga song. You've got to be born this way. I can't just teach you to be a psychic," Shawn explained cautiously.

"Is that so?" the man released Shawn's neck and rubbed his pointed chin thoughtfully. "I'll give you an hour to think of a good teaching strategy or it's lights out. For good."

"All right, man. But I'm warning you, I'm a little ADD so I might not be ready by…." Shawn was cut off again by the man's hand around his neck.

"You _will_ take this seriously," the man growled. He released Shawn's neck and pulled up a picture on Shawn's iPhone. "Or you'll never see them again."

He slapped Shawn on the back of the head so his head shot forward. Right in front of him was the bright screen of his iPhone. And on the screen was a picture of Gus, Lassiter, and Juliet at the New Year's party, smiling up at him.

"One hour. Starting…..now!" the man cried as he left the room, leaving Shawn to look at the photo and try to think of a way out of this.

**HHHHHH**

Juliet sat up with a gasp. She never should've let Shawn talk her into renting Paranormal Activity. There was something about things she couldn't shoot running around a house that scared her out of her wits.

Speaking of Shawn, where was he? It was only eight and Shawn was never up before eleven.

"Shawn?" she called, walking through the swinging door into the kitchen. Nothing.

She tried his bedroom, his bathroom, and even the closet (because this was Shawn she was looking for and he could be anywhere). She walked out on the balcony that gave a lovely view to the parking lot. His motorcycle was still parked next to Gus's car.

She hurried back inside and shook Gus awake.

He jolted up, "What, who? Oh, Juliet. What's wrong?"

"Shawn's gone," she informed him nervously.

"Try calling him," Gus suggested tiredly.

She dialed Shawn's number and tapped her foot nervously as the phone started ringing.

**HHHHH**

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won't go 'til you come outside._

Shawn made an unsuccessful reach for his phone, seeing as his hands were still tied. He tried to hit the "Answer" icon with his nose, but the phone was too far away. As a last resort, he attempted to stand, before realizing that his legs were also chained to the chair.

He swore silently, before gazing at the picture of Juliet on the screen and singing along to the lyrics (more to comfort Jules than to comfort himself), "I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight."

He slumped down in his seat, feeling somewhat defeated as "One Missed Call" flashed on the screen.

**HHHHHH**

Lassiter had his nose so deeply buried in a manila folder that he didn't realize Juliet and Gus standing in front of him until his partner's hand slammed down on his desk.

The detective jumped, "O'Hara! What the hell?"

After realizing how much force she had accidently used, Juliet blushed and said, "Sorry, partner. But Shawn's missing and I need you to trace his cell phone."

"He could be at the grocery store or something," Lassiter suggested.

"He would've left a note," Gus informed the head detective.

Lassiter leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Don't lean back and sigh!" Juliet snapped suddenly. "Run the trace!" Hearing her own tone, she added a sheepish, "Please."

**HHHHHH**

The man re-entered the room after an hour, clutching a plate with a large sub sandwich and a few potato chips.

"Hello, psychic! Want half?" he asked with a laugh in his dark blue eyes.

"Sure. As long as it's not…"

"It's roast beef."

"Thanks a lot," Shawn sighed.

"I hope you're ready to teach me all I need to know to be as great of a psychic as you," the man said, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Hmm, can we take this outside?" Shawn asked deviously, a plan emerging in his mind. "I think the spirits would be better able to connect with us out there."

The man studied Shawn for a minute, considering his idea thoroughly before saying, "Very well, psychic. But any tricks, and I'll blow your pretty head off."

He rose from behind his desk and grabbed a gold-plated gun from a drawer. The man removed a small key from inside his jacket and unlocked the shackles that pinioned Shawn's legs and arms to the chair.

Shawn rose, rubbing his wrists and said gratefully, "Thanks, man. My wrists were killing me."

"I don't think so, psychic," the man grinned, slapping a mobile pair of handcuffs onto his hands. "We don't want any mistakes."

"Of course not," Shawn muttered in an annoyed tone as the man led him out the door and outside.

**Two Hours Later**

"I….don't think….this is going so well," Shawn breathed, exasperated.

"That makes two of us," the man growled, pulling his hand back to slap the pseudo-psychic across the face again.

"Forgot to mention…..nice place," Shawn mustered a grin as his own blood dribbled from his nose.

"Yes. I know. My line of work supplies me with this beautiful vista," the man boasted proudly.

"Good….for you," Shawn praised sarcastically.

"Now, back to work! Or you can kiss my gun's butt again!"

**HHHHHH**

Gus clutched the back of Juliet's seat as Lassiter's car sped faster and faster on the dirt road towards Thomas Fallow's mansion.

"Make the right," Juliet told her partner. The car swerved a sharp left onto a cobblestoned road.

A mansion was growing taller and taller as the car sped towards the nearing house. Lassiter suddenly slammed on the breaks and the car's passengers lurched forward.

"Damned gate came out of nowhere," Lassiter growled.

Sure enough, a large black gate was preventing the car from proceeding to the house.

Drawing their guns, the two cops leapt out of the car with Gus right at their heels.

**HHHHH**

"One more time! I think I've almost got it," Fallow ordered with a giddy, excited tone in his voice.

"I bet," Shawn sighed. His head was throbbing and he knew he probably had a nice big black eye to match his bloody nose and red slap mark.

"Shh, let me focus." Fallow closed his eyes, leaned back against a tree, and put a hand up to his temple.

Shawn rolled his eyes and hoped he didn't look like that when he pulled a psychic act. At least he could make it look believable. He figured being a pseudo-psychic was like wearing a turtleneck: only certain people could pull it off.

Quietly, Shawn rose from the stone bench he was seated on and crept away from the patio.

"Psychic! I can see you running!" Fallow called.

"Aww, your first vision," Shawn called back.

"No, I can literally see you running!"

Shawn's heart (and legs) sped up as he craned his neck to see Fallow running towards him. The flash of Fallow's gold-plated gun made Shawn go even faster.

_I'd better tell Lassie how hard it is to run in these things_, Shawn thought as his useless, cuffed hands swung uncomfortably behind him.

A shot echoed through the air and Shawn dove to the side, rolling through the brush into the woods that surrounded Fallow's land. The psychic scrambled to his feet and continued his awkward jog through the woods.

**HHHHHH**

Juliet ran through the trees rather ungracefully. Heels and the woods never mixed. Gus was doing worse, though. He was stumbling and running his awkward, arm-flailing run.

She stopped when she reached a clearing, lowering her gun and scanning the area. Gus skidded to a halt beside her.

"What?" he whispered.

"Jules! Gus! Over here!" a familiar voice called from behind a bush.

"Shawn!" Gus cried happily. The two cut through the thick, green clearing and knelt down next to the psychic in the brush. Juliet removed his handcuffs and Shawn rubbed his wrists gratefully.

"Miss me?" Shawn grinned.

Juliet put her hands on Shawn's cheeks and crushed her lips onto his.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said happily after the kiss was over.

"Well, well. Good job, psychic. I can only wonder how long it took you to win that one," Fallow chuckled harshly.

"Five years," Gus informed the rich man.

The bald man threw back his head and laughed, "Five years! Good one. Now, really?"

"Dead serious, man," Gus shook his head sadly. "Five long, complain-y years."

"I never complained! I only swallowed sadness after every rejection and then used you as my psychologist. Big difference, buddy," Shawn argued.

"Sorry I made you swallow sadness," Juliet planted a kiss on his cheek sympathetically.

"You've more than made up for it, my lovely little pineapple."

Fallow suddenly fell foreword, with a dazed look on his face. Lassiter stood behind him with disgusted look.

"Like I said, the more I here, the more I feel the need to tell the Chief," Lassiter sighed, picking Fallow up off the ground and jamming his hands into a pair of handcuffs.

As Lassiter led Fallow off, Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet and kissed her hungrily.

**Did you like it? Yes, I know I'm obsessing over Check Yes Juliet. Review, por favor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought I may as well throw some family fics in here while I'm at it. So, I'll try my hand at it, but I may not be any good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Phineas and Ferb.**

Trampoline

Shawn sighed as he passed by yet another motorcycle on the way home from the station. When Juliet bought her minivan for the family, Shawn had to give up his motorcycle for a Ford Fusion. Sure, it was a nice car, and sure, he'd practically promised Jules he'd get rid of his bike for her up in Canada, but that didn't stop him from wishing he still owned his bike.

Thankfully, he reached his driveway before reminiscing too far back. He locked up the car and walked up the creaky steps to the front porch.

As soon as he opened the door, a small smile crept onto his face. His home made him happy. The living room had a faded plaid couch from Juliet's old apartment and an overstuffed armchair leftover from the Psych office. Shawn's flat screen TV faced the couch and the window into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was Shawn's old table with Juliet's chairs.

"Hello, hello family!" Shawn called, his voice spreading through the house.

"Hey, Dad. Can we get a new couch?" Ryan greeted from his uncomfortable-looking position on the couch.

"No way, man. You were conceived on that couch," Shawn grinned as his fifteen year old's face distorted into a look of disgust.

Juliet emerged from the kitchen, "You didn't have to tell him that. So, how was the market?"

"I got everything you needed. And a pineapple. Here's your baby food," Shawn handed his wife a jar of pureed peas.

"Shawn, we haven't had a baby in this house for nearly ten years," Juliet sighed as she took the bag from his hands.

"Anyway, guess who I found at the store?"

"Phineas and Ferb?" Carly guessed as she clomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"That'd be so cool!" Shawn agreed. "But no. I found….." With a dramatic wave of his arms, the door opened. "A rich guy!"

"Cool! A real live rich person," Carly said sarcastically, tucking a long, brunette strand of hair behind her ears.

"Not just any rich guy, my miniature pineapple. Declan Rand!" Shawn grinned as Declan entered his house.

"Nice place you've got here, Shawn," Declan observed.

"Whoa," Ryan breathed as he shook his long blonde bangs out of his hazel eyes. "You look almost like Phil from _Modern Family_."

Shawn shot his son a look, "Anyway, have a seat, man. I'll get us some drinks and then we can all catch up."

He entered the kitchen and met Juliet, who was furiously shoving groceries into the fridge.

"Watch it, beautiful. You'll bruise the pineapple," Shawn warned as he removed a couple of beers from the fridge.

"Why did you bring him home with you?" Juliet hissed, turning away from the groceries and facing her husband with her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's been a while and I thought it'd be fun to catch up."

"Did you not at any point consider that this might be a little awkward? I broke up with him for you and now we're _married_."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Shawn grinned as he popped the top off of the bottle.

Juliet sighed. She knew that she'd never break through Shawn's thick head. He believed whatever he did would always work in the end.

"Fine. Well, maybe tomorrow I'll invite Abigail over and we can all 'catch up,'" Juliet argued.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But what am I going to say? 'Oh, my beautiful wife doesn't like you anymore so get out of my house!' I can't say that. I'm not Lassie," he told her. "And besides, I've almost got him warmed up to buy us a trampoline."

"A _trampoline_? That's why you brought Mr. Fake Criminal Profiler home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Wife of a Fake Psychic. I was telling him about our kids and then he was like 'Do they have a trampoline?' and I was like 'Nah, we're still paying off my Fusion' and he was like 'Every kid deserves a trampoline.' Next thing I know it, we're driving to the house," Shawn grinned.

"Fine. But only because buying a trampoline is on my bucket list," Juliet sighed.

"Really, Jules?"

"What? Riding a rollercoaster is on Lassiter's."

The two went outside of the kitchen's swinging door and joined the conversation between Carly and Declan.

"…so Uncle Lassie jams his gun between the gears and meanwhile Uncle Gus is trying to keep the big clock hand from slicing the…."

"Okay, kid. Go play," Shawn moved his twelve-year-old daughter to the side and handed Declan a beer.

"So, how's the old mansion been treating you?" Shawn asked as he collapsed onto the couch.

Declan seated himself in the old Psych chair and replied, "You know, swimming in the pool, sleeping in that big, comfy bed. Flying my helicopter."

"Dude," Ryan was awestruck. "You have a helicopter?"

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome. I feel like James Bond whenever I'm flying in it," Declan told him.

"Nice," Ryan praised. "Dad, we should totally go visit him sometimes."

"Ryan, I thought you had a report to write," Juliet sighed.

"Oh yeah. But the Civil War is totally not as cool as this guy. How do you know him anyway?"  
"Goodbye, Ryan!" both his parents cried.

The blonde rolled his eyes and dashed up the stairs to his room.

"So, I know it's a little late, but congratulations on catching Yin and his little psychopath assistant," Declan smiled.

"Yes. It took a lot of patience, hard work, bullets, trauma, and many visits to Yang's house," Shawn mused.

"I heard they were going to tear down that old clock tower," Juliet informed the two men.

"Nice. We should totally go see that happen!"

Declan didn't know what they were talking about, so he just leaned back into the soft, overstuffed leather of the chair. He waited for the couple to finish their excitement over the wreckage of a clock tower.

**HHHHHH**

Ryan unlocked the door to the house and waved to the driver of his ride home. Tossing his backpack on the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen.

After grabbing a snack, he made his way back to the living room. His sister would be home within the hour and in about two hours Shawn, Juliet, Gus, or Lassiter (or all four of them) would come home. Usually it was his parents, but if they were working on a case, someone would inform them that the two Spencer children would be home alone that night.

Ryan tripped over his father's shoes, banged his knee on the coffee table, swore, and kicked the oversized sneakers to the side.

Shawn's favorite shoes wouldn't just be lying around. This Ryan knew because his father never went to work without his colored, collared shirt, faded jeans, and those oversized sneakers.

The next thing Ryan tripped over was his mother's work heels.

"All right, what's up?" Ryan yelled. _They must've come home_, he decided.

After looking all around the house, Ryan went out to the backyard. It was always possible his parents had lit another bonfire to celebrate the anniversary of something (on the anniversary of the day they met, the entire station came over for hot dogs and marshmallows).

"Hey, kid," Shawn yelled. "Come on in!"

His parents were inside a giant, netted trampoline, jumping higher than the net.

Ryan smiled broadly and laughed, "I can't believe it! You actually talked that rich guy into buying you a trampoline?"

"You better believe it!" Juliet called happily, her hair falling out of her bun. "Join in!"

Ryan happily climbed up into the trampoline and joined his parents.

Later, when Carly got home she found her family still excitedly jumping in the trampoline.

"Declan needs to come over more often," Carly said as she leaped into the air.

"Or not," Juliet muttered.

"Admit it, Jules. Your ex gave us the best time killer ever!" Shawn cried.

Juliet admitted it.

**Did you like it? Maybe family isn't my thing. Oh well. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray! You guys liked my attempt at a family fic. Thanks!**

**Dedication: To my readers and all their support. That sounded a lot less cheesy in my mind.**

**Disclaimer: Psych doesn't belong to me, last time I checked. **

At Gunpoint

How was it that mere minutes ago they were only on their way to follow a lead? How was it that Lassiter hadn't navigated his way through the maze of alleyways to find him and Juliet? How was it that the rain hadn't started falling again to complete this terrifying, sad moment?

"Not one more step, buddy boy," Larson warned again. "Or she gets it."

Shawn stayed where he was, nearly frozen with fear. This could _not_ be happening, not now. He blinked, for a moment escaping the terrible scene that lay before him, but he had to return.

Robert Larson, the man they'd been hunting for a while for the murder of two people, had darted into the alleyways near the docks. Naturally, Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter had followed him, somehow managing to get separated along the way. It was just Shawn's luck to somehow get himself and Juliet into a darker, narrower alley. Larson had appeared and the next thing Shawn knew, she was on her knees on the dirty, rain-wasted ground, with Larson's pistol to her temple.

"Hey, no worries, man. I'm not moving," Shawn attempted to maintain a confident aura. The lyrics of a song drifted through his mind, _I'm just like cellophane, 'cuz he sees right through me. _

Of course, Juliet wasn't showing anything either. If her heart was beating faster than his, he wouldn't know.

"Good," Larsen said decidedly. "Now, I'm going to lay down some terms."

"By the book," Shawn muttered. "Dude, I should warn you, usually we all get out of things alive."

"Maybe I'll start a new trend," Larsen rolled his head casually.

Shawn bit his lip nervously. Where was Lassie when he needed him?

"Okay, well shoot," he crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for the criminal to state his terms.

"Good word choice, sweetheart," Juliet muttered, sarcastic even to the bitter end (a way of life she'd unintentionally picked up from Lassiter).

"Okay, friend, but I thought you didn't want me to," Larsen's finger moved slightly backwards.

"NO! NO!" Shawn's cry of fear echoed through the alley. "Please!"

Larsen threw back his head and laughed, "Nothing like a dose of fear for our hero, eh?"

The pseudo-psychic waited for his heart rate to go back down to relatively normal before he said, "I swear to God if you shoot her, I'll visit your disgusting, tiny jail cell and beat the living hell out of you every day."

"Ouch," Larsen seemed unafraid of Shawn's threats. He yawned a large, fake yawn.

"Listen, man. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Dude, seriously."

"Yes, why?"

"Have you ever loved a girl?"

It could've been because he was paranoid, but Shawn thought for a moment Larsen's face softened and the gun moved a mere centimeter away from Juliet's head.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Larsen growled, moving the gun back to its original place. "If anything, you should be answering to me!"

"He doesn't answer to anyone," Juliet informed him from below.

"SHUT UP!" Larsen screamed.

"Whoa, whoa. No, no. We don't yell, especially at my favorite detective," Shawn growled, his voice dangerously low.

"Maybe we won't have that problem anymore," Larsen warned, moving his hand back onto the trigger.

"Please, man. I love her. Besides, it took us five full years to get together and we're still making up for lost time," Shawn begged. "I wish I could take her place right now. Like, that's how much I love her."

Shawn's eyes darted over to Juliet's and for a moment, they met. Her blue ones were smiling at him, completely free of worry, at least for now. He smiled a little, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Touching," Larsen sneered. "Now, about my terms."

"Go on."

"I want the car I saw that gray-haired cop drive up in. I want four million dollars in cash in an hour and a plane ticket to Canada."

"All right, well no…..no…, and no," Shawn answered. "Well, that was fun. Now, I'll just come on over and give Jules a nice, big victory k…."

"Oh no, you won't!" Larsen cried his finger once again on the trigger.

"I'm calling your bluff," Shawn informed him.

"How do you know I'm not kidding this time? One more snarky remark and your love could be on the ground with her brains all around her," Larsen warned.

"Ugh, gory. I did not need that mental picture," Shawn cringed.

"Same," Juliet agreed.

Larsen started yelling at his hostage again, who immediately fought back (a technique she'd learned from Shawn and Gus). Shawn thought he saw someone move behind them in the dark and he squinted to make out the shadowy figure of Lassiter darting towards them.

"Let's count down the new year, shall we?" Shawn suggested randomly.

"You are an idiot, aren't you?"

"I will not respond to that. Now, gun to your head, what would your last words be?" Shawn asked.

"I love you, Shawn Spencer," Juliet answered.

"You two are way to sappy for me," Larsen answered.

A silenced, muffled shot rang out from the alley and then Larsen was on the ground. Lassiter stood behind him, unscrewing the silencer from his gun.

Shawn ran to Juliet, embracing her in a hug so tight she couldn't breathe. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

After finally putting her down, he buried his head in her hair and whispered, "Love you, Jules."

"Love you, too. But you know, I'm not going anywhere for a while," she said into his chest.

"I know. Neither am I. So it looks like you're stuck with me," he grinned.

They broke apart, but Shawn took her hand and kept the two of them bonded.

"I know. And you're stuck with me," she answered, smiling up at him.

"Sounds good to me," he said as they started walking back towards the cars.

Lassiter sighed and shook his head. _Not even a thank you_, he thought bitterly. Oh well. At least his partner was still alive and happy.

**Like it? Hate it? A weird combination of the two? Let me know! And I am accepting suggestions. **

**Love, RPN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again with another family fic. I especially liked the review that said Ryan Spencer was "hot". I somewhat agree. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. I think yes. **

**Anyway, I don't own Psych, read, review, blah blah blah. **

Advice, More or Less

The front door of the Spencer house slammed shut angrily. All four adults who were gathered around the table looked up to see Ryan storming in.

"Hey, Rye how was the day?" Gus asked good-naturedly as his nephew yanked open the fridge door.

When he received no reply, Lassiter tried. "Didn't you hear your uncle? How was your day?"

"Come on, son. Don't shun them, even though I've been known to," Shawn attempted a joke.

"I'm not in the mood. Me and Jessica had a fight today and Will told me she was going to break up with me. Which doesn't even make sense because she started it," Ryan explained, his voice rising in anger as he relayed his tale of bad fortune to the adults.

"Gotta go," Lassiter and Gus said together. Both rose from the table and saw themselves out the back door.

"Who's turn is it?" Juliet sighed as she cleared the table of the after-case celebration.

"I forget," Shawn admitted. "But I helped Carly with her homework the other day."

"Good job. I made dinner all last week," she counterattacked.

"Hmm, I finished that paperwork good ol' Uncle Lassie gave you," he argued.

"Right. All I saw were some drawings of pineapples and a heart with our initials in it. Cute, but not good enough."

"Rock, paper scissors?"

"Deal," Juliet came over to stand across from him and they assumed battle positions.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!"

Shawn revealed paper, but Juliet showed scissors.

"Damn it! Wish me luck, gorgeous," Shawn sighed as he made his way up the stairs to Ryan's room.

Without knocking, he entered the bedroom his teenage son inhabited. He was sprawled on his messy, oversized mattress, aiming darts at the board above his desk. A large gong (where Ryan acquired this instrument, Shawn didn't know) sat in the corner next to the bean bag Shawn had given him. Various posters and pictures lined the walls, so many that the pseudo-psychic couldn't see the original paint.

"Was it your turn?" Ryan asked dully, rolling a dart around in his hand.

"Nah, lost to your mom in Rock Paper Scissors."

Ryan choked out a dry laugh.

"Tell me what happened, kid," Shawn demanded, settling himself in Ryan's spinning desk chair.

"Well, I made a joke about one of her friends and she laughed. I make a joke about her and she loses it! I mean, it wasn't mean or anything. I just sarcastically commented about her hair. Next thing I know, she's making fun of my friends. And then she completely trashes Luke, who's like your equivalent of Uncle Gus. She expects me to go along with that!" He tossed the dart across the room and it stuck on the open door of his closet.

"Look, man. Never, ever be sarcastic with anyone unless you know they can take it. I had to be careful what I said around _Gus_ because he's so sensitive. But I could always count on Jules to counterattack. She never missed a beat," Shawn began to trail off as he thought about all of their sarcastic trading.

"Yeah, maybe that's why I thought Jessica would be able to take it. If everyone else can, why not her too?" Ryan rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Everyone's different, man. You've just got to know enough about the person before you try anything crazy."

"But, Dad, we're dating. And don't try to pin this entire fight on me! What is it that Mom's always saying? It takes two to start a fight?"

Shawn raised his eyebrows. He'd forgotten Ryan could snap like this. "Okay, if you ask me, she went off the deep end by insulting your friends. And maybe she was being a little too sensitive, but if that's her nature, you can't change that."

"So it's not my fault! I knew it!"

"Dude, you're not getting this. It's equal. Fifty-fifty. Like when Uncle Gus and I solve a case, it's fifty-fifty. More like sixty-forty because I'm the psychic."

"Maybe I should call her. I mean, we can't let some dumb fight get in the way of our relationship," Ryan mused, his angry expression melting away.

"There ya go!" Shawn stood with a smile, ruffled his son's hair, and returned downstairs triumphantly.

"How'd it go?" Juliet asked as soon as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Problem solved. Another crisis averted by none other than Super Dad!" He put his hands on his hips and turned his head to the side for dramatic effect.

"Right. Now, can you help me get dinner started? We're having…"

"Pineapple?"

"No, pasta," she replied, handing him a few tomatoes so he could make his "world-famous" pasta sauce.

The sound of a key grinding in the lock entered the house. Carly burst in on a wave of craziness and stormed up the stairs with a firm, loud, "My friends hate me!"

"You're on the clock, Mom," Shawn snickered as his wife made her way upstairs to their daughter's room.

**Yay! Another update! Did you like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought of about four more ideas for this story on my walk home, so here's update numero uno.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych (yet).**

In Case of Death…

Juliet prided herself in not being pessimistic. She figured, with all the craziness going on in the world (and some of it in good ol' Santa Barbara herself), she was pretty lucky. Days could never be entirely awful. Usually, she had pretty good days, especially when Shawn was around.

Except, not today. Shawn got dragged along to some pharmaceutical conference with Gus. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The conference was in Vegas, of all places, and the pseudo-psychic had tried his absolute hardest to get Juliet to come with them, but to no avail. So while Shawn was gambling all Gus's hard-earned money in some random casino, Juliet was at the station, doing Lassiter's paperwork and feeling like it was time for the Chief to promote her from junior detective so she no longer had to carry her partner's burden.

Juliet sighed and rested her head in her hand while she scribbled away on the paper. She had barely made a dent in the files and it was nearly lunch time. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Shawn in Vegas. Maybe he'd win a ton of money and buy her a souvenir. Now that she thought about it, she knew that even if he lost the shirt off his back, he'd probably come home with a snow globe or something for her. She smiled; Shawn was the best.

Lassiter interrupted her musings with a firm, "Exploding car on the highway. Come on, O'Hara."

"You had me at 'exploding'," Juliet responded with a quote from one of Shawn's favorite movies. Lassiter rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door.

**HHHHH**

The crime scene was covered in black ash and the car that had been the victim was completely destroyed. A burnt, mangled skeleton rested in the front seat.

"Who do we have here?" Lassiter asked as he approached the team of cops and paramedics circling the remains.

"Not sure yet, sir. We'll have to wait until we get back to the lab to figure that out," one of the medical examiners answered.

"What are we supposed to be looking for? Everything's destroyed," Juliet observed.

"Anything that might tell us who these two were and why their car exploded," Lassiter answered.

Juliet peered inside the skeleton of the car and something caught her eye. A partially melted green phone case stuck out among the rubble. She reached inside and removed the case. Although it was mostly destroyed, she could make out the word (well, letters) "Psy" and then half of a "c".

Her heart stopped and the phone case clattered to the ground, facing up and revealing the remains of an iPhone. She froze, unable to wrap her mind around what she had just discovered. Her breathing became fast and heavy.

Lassiter turned around and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "O'Hara…." Then he saw the familiar green iPhone case and repeated, this time with a low tone of sympathy and fear, "O'Hara."

She slowly backed away from the wreck, and then turned and ran away from the crime scene. She dashed over to Lassiter's car, far away from curious eyes and the inevitable truth. Sliding down the side of the car, she plopped to the ground and buried her head in her hands.

Heavy, quick footsteps neared the car and then stopped, towering over her.

"Go 'way," she sobbed. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry," Lassiter's gruff voice reached her ears. She looked up to see him sitting beside her, arms open.

Juliet accepted the invitation and cried on Lassiter's shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and attempted to calm her down. More than anything, she wanted to be in Shawn's arms, her head on Shawn's chest. She wanted to feel the familiar soft cotton of his polo and smell the familiar scent of pineapple and the beach.

But, the evidence at the crime scene not ten feet away suggested otherwise.

**HHHHHH**

"Detective O'Hara," the Chief called.

"Yes?" The Chief's heart broke at her junior detective's quiet, heartless response.

"Go home. You don't need to be here," she said quietly.

"With all due respect, Chief, no. I'd like to catch the dirtbag who killed my Shawn," Juliet answered.

Lassiter looked upon his partner with sympathetic eyes. He was still surprised at how well she'd pulled herself together, for now.

The Chief sighed sadly and began to walk away. Then she turned and nearly whispered, "O'Hara?"

"Yes?"

In the same almost inaudible tone, she said, "I'm sorry."

Juliet nodded and the Chief saw tears fill up in her blue eyes.

_This is going to be a rough one_, the Chief thought sadly.

**HHHHHHH**

Lassiter stood to go down to Autopsy. The station was dark and empty, probably because it was midnight. As much as he was going to hate seeing Spencer's remains, he was going to have to lead this investigation because O'Hara could barely work it.

He'd walked by the interrogation room where he'd first seen the pseudo-psychic and his partner kissing and had heard her crying again.

If he wasn't Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, he would've cried too.

Now, he allowed a tear to run down his cheek. Things wouldn't be the same around here. He'd have no one to clash with, because Spencer was the only one who seemed to match his wit. Guster would no longer be coming around, and he'd started to like that man. O'Hara would never regain that optimistic, friendly aura, and he'd begun to open up to her and consider her as a friend.

Sighing, he made his way by her desk. She had her head on her desk, fast asleep. A few tear tracks were clear on her face and she clutched a photo of her and Shawn at the Yin-Yang beach party. He had his arm around her waist and they were grinning broadly at each other.

And just when he was beginning to deal with the shock of two co-workers dating, now he'd have to deal with the shock of a co-worker _dying_.

He was so wrapped up in thought he didn't hear the doors to the station open as he disappeared down the hall to the Autopsy room.

**So, this is gonna need two parts. Again. Enjoy another two-shot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, just my luck, FanFiction was down the night I wrote this so here's part 2 a little earlier than I expected.**

In Case of Death (Again)

Juliet sat up and rubbed her puffy, red eyes. Someone was whistling a song she recognized, "I Feel Like Dancin'" by All Time Low.

Tired of whistling, the voice started to sing a line from "E.T." "Kiss me, k-k-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison."

Juliet matched a face to the voice and gasped at who she saw, "_Shawn!"_

"Well, good morning, Jules! I've been here for like, ten minutes; I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute asleep. Anyway, so what's with that picture? What are my eyes doing?" Shawn picked up the picture from the beach and examined it. "One's looking at you and the other's looking at the camera. It looks like I have lazy eye!"

Juliet slumped back in her chair and her eyes filled with tears again. Shawn noticed and stopped talking. After briefly inspecting her for a moment, he asked, "What's wrong, Jules?"

"You're here, so I'm dreaming. And then I'm going wake up and you'll be gone."

Shawn raised a golden brown eyebrow skeptically and said, "I don't know how much Lassifrass has overworked you, but I'm not gone." He added an air quotation around the word "gone".

"But I saw that car and your iPhone case and that skeleton…." She trailed off, not wanting to think back to that horrible moment.

Just as Shawn opened his mouth to reply, Lassiter walked in, reading a report from Autopsy.

"Hey, Lassie. Whatcha reading? _Teen Beat_?"

Lassiter's eyes widened in shock, then in fear, and then in shock again. He rubbed his temples and said, "I think I'm more sleep deprived than I realize."

"Okay, this is getting weird. If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny anymore. Leave the pranking to me, thank you very much!" Shawn cried, exasperated.

"We found a car on the highway today. It was blown up and there was one guy and your phone in the front. So, we assumed it was you," Lassiter explained.

Shawn thought for a moment and then said, "Well, Gus left without me to go the Vegas this morning because I wasn't exactly packed yet. So I had to rent a car. I was using the back roads so I could get to Vegas before night time. Then this crazy guy steps into the middle of the road. He had a gun and a bag with a bomb in it."

"Wait, wait. How could you tell there was a bomb?"

"Jules, I'm psychic," Shawn said, like this should be obvious. "Anyway, so he makes me get out of the car and I had to walk all the way back here. I came here to file a missing car thing. Hey, do you think Apple covers explosions?"

"Well, if that's not you on a cold metal slab downstairs, who is it?" Lassiter growled.

"I can answer that," Woody the coroner answered, emerging from the hallway. "Our dead guy is Leon Schwartz. He's an assassin, which explains the bomb and the gun. My guess, he was on his way to kill a target with a nice big explosion, then BAM! His plan backfires. Well, case closed, I'm going home for some sushi."

The coroner left the station and slammed the door loudly behind him.

"That guy is weird," Shawn observed.

"Agreed," Lassiter said, collecting his jacket and keys. "Hey, Spencer. I'm glad you're not dead."

Turning to Juliet, Shawn asked, "Why so quiet, my dear?"

"I thought you were dead. I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she whispered, obviously still shaken from the whole thing.

"Jules, you know for a fact I would never, ever leave you without saying goodbye first," Shawn pulled her into a warm, tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. He felt his wrinkled shirt moisten a little.

"I know," she mumbled into his chest. She tilted her head up and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. Once she reached his lips, he tightened his embrace and made their kiss longer than she had intended.

When they both pulled away, he grinned down at her and said, "Now, can I get some food and a new shirt? And I think I may need a movie with my favorite detective. Maybe I should call Gus too. How about we rent _Love and Other Drugs_? Or maybe _Gnomeo and Juliet?_ But that's only in theaters. My opinion is that movie night with you totally beats a night in a casino with Gus's…."

Juliet allowed herself a sigh of relief and happiness and then interrupted, "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, Jules. Unless it involves giving blood."

"Don't die again, okay?"

"And leave you behind?" he pulled her close to him as they began to walk to her car. "Nonsense."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully, I didn't depress anyone with my last entry, so now I'm gonna write a happy one! **

**Uhh, they're not dating in this one (yet).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

Fool in the Rain

Shawn sighed in despair as the rain dripped from the awning and onto the shoulder of his jacket. He'd been stood up and there was nothing he could do about it.

Usually, he wasn't on the receiving end. But he'd sure as hell never stand anyone up again. He felt awful. The restaurant was full of happy diners and good food, all of which Shawn would be enjoying right now if Danielle (his date) had showed up.

But now, here he was. Standing in the rain waiting for Gus to come pick him up. Some familiar guitar chords reached his ears despite the loud pelting on the plastic awning.

**Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining, like a star that can't wait for the night.**

**I hate to think that I've been blinded baby.**

**Why can't I see you tonight?**

Shawn raised his eyes to the dark, silver-lined sky and thought, "This song? Really? As if I didn't feel bad enough!"

He was so utterly engrossed in self-pity that he didn't realize who was standing next to him until an unmistakable voice sang along with the next line.

"And the warmth of your smile starts a-burning and the thrill of your touch gives me fright."

Shawn spun around faster than he knew was humanly possible and cried, "Jules! What are you doing here?"

"My date never bothered to show," she sighed. "Oh, well. I'll go home and watch one of your movie recommendations."

Last week, Juliet had gotten fed up with Shawn's incessant 80's movies quotations and had insisted that he give her a list of all the movies he'd recently quoted from so she could hear it for herself. He was more than happy to.

"Hey, that's weird. Mine too," Shawn gave her a sympathetic smile. Then his eyes lit up with the brilliance of an idea, "Well, I've got a reservation and Gus's best dinner jacket on, so why don't we eat together?"

"Sure, why not? It'd be a shame to waste that reservation," she grinned at him as he offered her his arm.

They crossed the street and entered the restaurant, which Shawn knew was too upper-class for him anyway. Maybe this wouldn't be a disaster after all. At least he was with Jules.

He straightened himself to appear a little taller and said to the host in a faux, snotty accent, "Spencer. I have a table for two."

The host nodded slowly and then led them to the table.

"You're not going to talk like that all night, are you?" Juliet asked as she sat down across from him.

"Maybe. This is a pretty high scale restaurant. Look, I even had to put on nice pants," Shawn stuck his leg out from under the table to show her his somewhat formal jeans.

"I can see that," she laughed.

Led Zeppelin's voice continued to flow through the restaurant as they ate.

**Now I will stand in the rain on the corner.**

**Watch the people go shopping downtown.**

**Another ten minutes no longer, **

**And then I'm turning around.**

"You know, this song isn't half bad," Shawn commented as he raised his wine glass. "I'd ask you to dance if these pants weren't so uncomfortable."

She blushed at his offer, "Maybe some other time."

**The clock on the wall's moving slower.**

**And my heart, it sinks to the ground.**

"Agreed," he smiled. "Anyway, I don't know who in their right mind would stand you up. Especially in that dress."

He earned himself another blush, as red as the dress Juliet was wearing.

She was at a loss for words, partly because of his smile and partly because of his comment, "I ought to get stood up more often. I'd rather eat fancy food with a psychic with a ridiculous fake accent than eat another cheeseburger with one of my dates."

"Cheeseburgers? Really? My dating rule number one is you can't take a girl out for cheeseburgers until the second date. Duh," he rolled his eyes at the absurdity.

"Maybe next time we can go for cheeseburgers."

"Like a second date?" he raised an eyebrow at her offer.

"Why not?"

"Good point," he leaned back in his seat and gnawed on a roll. "I don't think I'm ever going to stand up anyone again."

"Agreed. It's not really a good feeling."

"Except for the fact that we're eating together. So it all works out in the end."

She smiled, "Yeah. That's true."

The song was coming to a close and the last two lines brought a realization upon the pseudo-psychic.

**I'm just a fool waiting on the wrong block, oh yeah**

**Light of the love that I've found…**

"You know, Jules," he began, leaning forward. "I'm pretty sure I was waiting in front of the wrong store. But, that's okay. Dinner with you is much preferred. All's well that ends well, right?"

"Right," she laughed. She enjoyed being "much preferred" over any of Shawn's numerous dates.

**HHHHHHH**

After dinner, Shawn took her home on his motorcycle. They stood outside the door of Juliet's apartment, awkwardly waiting for one of them to end the night and say goodbye.

"Next time you get stood up, call me. Even though we both know that's not going to happen again," he smiled down at her.

"I'll probably call you even if I don't get stood up," she admitted.

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, detective," Shawn turned to leave, but Juliet grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. As she was about to pull away, he kept her close and made the moment last longer.

After she pulled away, blushing a dark crimson, she said in a flustered voice, "Goodnight, Shawn."

He walked in a daze back to his motorcycle and hummed the chords to "Fool in the Rain". He would definitely have to be a fool waiting on the wrong block more often.


	11. Chapter 11

**This isn't my favorite idea, but it has a little bit of potential, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych…..give it a year it'll happen.**

The Prize in the King Cake

"Mardi Gras! Mardi Gras! Mardi Gras!" Shawn and Gus cheered together as they paraded around the station in masks and beads. "Who wants King cake?"

"Happy Mardi Gras, guys," Buzz approached the two in a large purple mask of his own.

"Wow, nice mask, bro," Shawn praised. "Here, have a piece." The pseudo-psychic handed the cop a large piece of the sticky pastry.

"Have you two ever even been to New Orleans?" Lassiter asked in disgust when he saw them towering over his desk.

"What does that have to do with Mardi Gras?" Shawn's brow furrowed.

"It's where Mardi Gras started," Gus rolled his eyes. He plopped a piece of King cake on Lassiter's desk and then turned to leave.

Lassiter picked a crumb off and sampled the pastry, "Damn! Who made this?"

"Me, of course!" Shawn called back. "Hey, where's Jules?"

The head detective was too absorbed in his cake to answer, so the two men just took a seat in front of Juliet's desk and waited.

**Forty Five Minutes Later**

"Sorry I'm late, Carlton," Juliet called as she hurried into the station. "I was up late last night with…doing paperwork and I slept in."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. He knew exactly who she was with and had a guess of what she was doing. Naturally, he chose not to think about that if he wanted to hold down that delicious King cake.

Juliet sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. A small, quickly wrapped bundle sat near her name plate. Curious, she unwrapped the napkin and revealed a piece of King cake.

"The Chief wants us to look over these….oh, yeah, Spencer was so intent on giving you that," Lassiter rolled his eyes at the memory. "I don't know where he ran off too, though. For an idiot, he's pretty good at making King cake."

Her partner left a stack of files on her desk and then retreated back to his own.

_How am I supposed to work on these when Shawn left me King cake? _she thought. _And what's so important about this one? He's made it for me before._

She shrugged and put the cake aside for now. After all, she had already eaten the Swedish pancakes he'd left for her. Selecting the thinnest file, she began to read.

**HHHHHHH**

"Dude, how are you going to know when she eats it?" Gus asked as he turned the Blueberry towards the station.

"Easy. It's about time for lunch and afterwards she'll eat the cake," Shawn explained, confident his plan would work.

"Did you ever consider the fact that she might not notice the ring?"

Shawn's confident, excited grin faded for a moment when he thought. Then he responded, "Dude, if you were eating cake and all of a sudden you hit something hard, cold, and gold, wouldn't you stop to check it out?"

"I guess, but I don't get why you can't just ask her like a normal person."

"Let's face it, Gus. We are not normal people. Oh, look we're here," Shawn threw open his car door before the car had even stopped and dashed into the station.

**HHHHHH**

The day was half-over and Juliet still hadn't seen or heard from Shawn or Gus. Her boyfriend hadn't even stopped by for a take-out lunch from Papa Murphy's.

And, since Shawn was usually the one to bring in lunch, the junior detective didn't have anything. Except that slice of King cake. Dragging the pastry over by the corner of the napkin, she split the cake in half and took a bite.

_Damn_, she thought. _Shawn can really make King cake_.

After finishing the first half, she reached for the second half hungrily. A glint of gold caught her eye and her eyebrows climbed as she inspected the item buried by dough in the cake.

"Jules! Congratulations! You got the prize! Pull it out and let's see what you got!" Shawn cried, now standing next to her. She hadn't even heard he come up.

With careful fingers, she removed a ring from the folds of the cake. Was this his way of proposing?

"It's usually supposed to be a quarter or something, but for you I thought I'd make it a little more exciting," he said as he got down on one knee and took the ring from her hand.

Awestruck, she watched as he said in a careful, slow voice, "Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

At a loss for words, Juliet dragged him to his feet and kissed him, strong, passionate, and deep.

When they separated, Shawn gasped, "So, can I take that as a yes? Because this ring needs a finger to go on."

"It's not a yes. It's an of course," she grinned up at him and allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger.

He grinned down at her before pulling her in for another kiss.

_I ought to make King cake more often_, he thought joyfully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time, no write! Did you miss me? Okay, this one's kinda short but I think it's pretty cute.**

**Enjoy! If I can write for you, I think you can write for me. I mean a review.**

**Disclaimer: In honor of Intergalactic Star Wars Day: Mine, Psych is not.**

Just For A Second

"Just for a second," she'd said. And look at how well that went.

Shawn had walked into the station along with Gus, looking exceptionally handsome that day. He was wearing a light blue plaid shirt that was open a little more than usual at the collar, revealing even more of his chest.

Their relationship wasn't even a month old yet and it was getting increasingly harder for Shawn and Juliet to keep it professional. When Juliet got a chance, she motioned for Shawn to follow her down to the filing cabinet in the corner with the Newton balls on it.

"Heh, Newton balls. I wonder who thought of that name," Shawn chuckled as he released the small silver ball and clanked it against the others.

"Very mature. By the way, you're looking hotter than usual with that shirt on," Juliet leaned in closer to him.

He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Detective O'Hara? What happened to professional? Not that I enjoyed it much anyway."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in as close as close to him as he could. When she didn't object, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" he whispered, a small amused smile crossing his lips.

"Just for a second," she whispered back, standing on her toes to place another kiss on his lips.

"Let's see how long we can make this second last," Shawn said playfully as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller.

She closed her eyes as Shawn's tongue brushed against hers and his soft, pineapple-flavored lips connected with hers. They separated for a moment, then instantly went back in for more.

Shawn groped for her hair and let it fall from its bun. She undid the buttons of his shirt and rested her hands on his bare chest. Their tongues mingled again.

A minute or so went by and they finally broke apart, gasping for air. Laughing nervously, Juliet put her hair back up in her bun and Shawn re-buttoned his shirt.

"That was fun," Shawn grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way back towards the squad room. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed, smiling broadly at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh hello! I would've updated sooner, but I was…..erm….writing a story for Star Wars *awkwardly rubs back of neck with coffee cup*. **

**Anyway, I assume we all know now that Psych won't be coming back until the FALL! THE FALL! CURSE USA AND ITS NEW, STUPID WWE RELATED SHOW! And really, White Collar hasn't been gone for that long and they're already bringing it back. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**By the way, Happy Rapture Day!**

How Far We've Come

Shawn took a running start, leapt into the air, and then landed on both feet in front of Juliet's desk. Gus followed with a roll of his eyes at his friend's action.

"Ta-da!" he bowed dramatically and then stood up to his full height. "Hey, Jules, do you know what today is?"

"Saturday. Why?" she asked as she put some papers back into their file folders. Rising from her desk, she walked towards the filing cabinet.

Shawn and Gus followed like lost puppies. "It's Rapture Day!" Gus cried as Shawn sang the chorus from It's The End of The World As We Know It.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Juliet said, covering Shawn's mouth as he started to sing How Far We've Come.

"Don't stifle my music," Shawn grinned, pulling Juliet's hand away from his mouth and intertwining his fingers with hers. They started walking back to the squad room. "So I'm thinking end-of-the-world themed movie marathon later. _Knowing_."

"_2012_," Gus suggested.

"_The Day The Earth Stood Still_," Juliet added.

"Jump in any time, Lassie," Shawn called over to the head detective, who was hunched over his desk reading a file.

"Pass, Spencer. I'll spend my last few hours with people I enjoy being with," Lassiter grumbled.

"Ouch, well, you do know the world isn't going to end today, right?" Shawn chuckled.

"Just in case," he replied.

"Okay, so Jules, we've gotta go get ready for the party. Head over to the Psych office around three and we'll spend our last few hours with the people we love," Shawn said with a squeeze of her hand as he said "love".

Blushing, Juliet cleared her throat and agreed, "See you later, Shawn."

**HHHHHH**

"Hmmm, well half an hour to go and I'm yet to see anything spontaneously burst into flames," Shawn commented, glancing out the window.

They were about halfway through _2012 _and they were yet to see any buildings collapse outside. Shawn returned to the couch and put his arm around Juliet.

"What if the world actually does end?" Gus asked from the fridge where he was searching for the jelly for his sandwich.

"Gus, don't be a defective swing set, it's not going to end because Phil of the Future was from 2121," Shawn rolled his eyes.

"You got your sources from a Disney show that got cancelled?" Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody's perfect," Shawn grinned, pulling Juliet closer. "You know something, Jules?"

"No, I know nothing," she answered with a smirk.

"If the world actually does end, I'm glad I get to spend my last few minutes with you. I love you, Jules, and no matter what happens now or in 2012 or in 2121, I'll always love you," he whispered, looking down at her with affection in his kind hazel eyes.

"I love you, too, Shawn," she answered softly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked down to keep him from seeing.

Shawn tenderly lifted her chin up and their eyes met, exchanging a love so strong that words couldn't describe.

**HHHHHHHH**

Shawn was anxiously shoving popcorn into his mouth as he stared intently at the clock. 5:59. The world was supposed to end at 6:00 PM.

"Should we count it down?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

"This isn't New Year's, Shawn," Gus scoffed. He'd barely been able to eat in the past hour, having spent it all worrying about the possibilities of the world actually ending.

The clock changed the 6:00. For a few seconds, they all sat completely still, looking around to see if anything had changed.

Shawn jumped up and punched his fist in the air, "We survived! Woooooo! Bring it on, 2012!"

"Take that, Raptures!" Juliet cried, jumping off the couch and embracing Shawn in a tight hug.

"I knew it the whole time," Gus said decidedly, rising from his chair and making his way into the kitchen.

"Sure you did, buddy," Shawn laughed silently, still holding onto Juliet.

"I'll go get a pizza to celebrate," Gus offered.

"Make it…."

"I know, pineapple."

"And get some…."

"I know, Klondike bars," Gus called as he closed the door to the Psych office and started to walk towards his car.

A streak of golden-orange sunlight shone through the window, glistening over the ocean nearby and turning the entire Psych office the warm, comforting gold of sunset.

"It's a pretty nice day for the end of the world," Juliet commented.

"I vote we go night swimming later to celebrate the fact that we all survived," Shawn raised a hand to symbolize his vote.

Juliet laughed, but she was cut short when Shawn kissed her passionately, yet with gentleness and care.

When he pulled away, she blushed and looked down, flustered from the kiss. "What was that for?"

"I meant what I said, Jules," he whispered, examining the floor. "I'll always love you and I'll always protect you. Let it be from the end of the world, dinosaurs, the reincarnation of Osama BinLaden, etcetera, etcetera. I won't ever leave your side."

Juliet's eyes watered and, unable to contain her tears anymore, buried her head in Shawn's chest and cried.

"Aw, Jules, I didn't mean to make you cry. What did I say this time?" Shawn asked, embracing her tightly in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know you'd protect me, Shawn," she said into his shirt. "It's just that you're the first person that's ever loved me that much."

"Well, that's never going to change, Jules," he answered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

And it never did.

**Wow, this one was so cheesy I may as well call it queso. Okay uhh enough A/Ns with bad jokes in them. Love ya'll! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh, hello there world! Or at least, Shules-loving Psych addiction FanFiction world. How about a family chapter since I haven't done one in a while? **

**Disclaimer: It's my birthday, but I haven't gotten a gift from Steve Franks.**

**If you read, I expect review. Because I HAVE A GUN! Just kidding, but I would really like reviews.**

Sweet Child O' Mine

Shawn's eyes filled with tears as he watched Juliet extend her arms to take their new baby daughter from him.

"Hi sweetheart," she whispered, placing a kiss on their daughter's soft forehead. "Hi, baby Carly."

Shawn chuckled, "I bet Lassie's gonna _love_ that."

"That's the idea," Juliet smirked up at him. "Why don't you go get everyone?"

"I'm on it," Shawn mock saluted and walked out into the waiting room.

Henry, Gus, and Lassiter were sitting in the waiting room, reading decade-old magazines and playing Words With Friends against each other with Gus's iPod and Shawn's iPhone. In the corner, Buzz was entertaining Ryan with a surgical mask and a Sharpie marker.

At the sight of his best friend, Gus leaped up and hurried to greet him. "What's the verdict?"

"I've got a daughter! Her name's Carly," Shawn announced proudly. "Come on in."

The cheap hospital coffee Lassiter was sipping spewed out of his mouth upon hearing the baby girl's name. Henry clapped him on the back with a chuckle and followed Gus into Juliet's room.

"Hey, Rye come over here," Shawn crouched down and opened his arms so his three-year-old son could toddle into them. "You wanna see your sister?"

"You mean the one Mommy ate and was growing in her belly?" Ryan asked, his hazel eyes aglow.

Buzz chuckled, "I don't think that's how it works."

"Yeah, son, I was just messing with you," Shawn hoisted his son onto his shoulders and walked into the room.

"I only three!" Ryan protested.

Shawn set Ryan down at the foot of Juliet's bed. With curious eyes, he gazed upon his little sister for the first time.

"She so small," he commented.

"Yeah," Juliet agreed.

Lassiter entered the room and hovered awkwardly around the family.

"Lassie! Is that any way to greet your niece?" Shawn grinned evilly and dragged him to the foot of the bed.

"You mean I'm an uncle _again_?" Lassiter cried indignantly.

"What? You don't like being co-honorary-uncles with me?" Gus raised an eyebrow.

"No, not like that, I just thought….."

"Oh, we _all_ know what you thought, Lassiter," Henry smirked. "Now, can I hold my granddaughter now?"

Juliet, somewhat unwillingly, handed Carly to Henry.

"She's beautiful," Henry breathed, rocking her gently in his arms.

"It's because she's got Jules's eyes," Shawn explained, kissing his wife's cheek affectionately.

Chief Vick burst into the room, "Spencer, status!"

Shawn and Juliet looked up together, confused.

"Just kidding," she grinned. "Who wants cake?"

"Is it…."

"Pineapple upside down, you don't even have to ask," Vick answered.

Lassiter removed his pocket knife from his belt and cut neat, even slices of the cake.

Shawn and Juliet reclined on the hospital bed next to each other, with Carly in between them, asleep.

"You know, Carly, it's a little sad they don't make pureed pineapple," Shawn commented through a mouthful of cake. "Now we'll have to wait a while for your first slice."

Carly, upon hearing her father's voice, shook a tiny fist in her sleep.

"Yes, I know it's not fair, but it's just the way it has to be," Shawn said sympathetically.

Juliet leaned over and pressed her lips against Shawn's, kissing him slowly and lovingly.

Grinning down at her, Shawn asked, "What was that for, beautiful?"

"You're a good father," she said.

"You're a good mother," he said, smiling broadly.

"Well, we're good together," she laughed.

**HHHHHHH**

Juliet rolled her eyes in exasperation. It was two days after Carly's birth and Lassiter had been on the phone with her for over an hour.

"So, when can you work again?" he barked into the phone.

"Carlton, I just got released from the hospital. About ten seconds ago. We haven't even left the parking lot. When do you think?"

"I don't know. I've got a ton of files I need you to go over and then….."

"Just take however long I was out for Ryan and add ten days to that," she answered tiredly.

"What? Why ten extra days? You're my partner…O'…."

Shawn removed the phone from Juliet's hand and imitated her voice into the phone, "We're in a tunnel…..breaking…..pineapple…..bye!"

Snapping the phone shut, he handed it back to Juliet with a smug smile on his face.

"Thanks for the help," Juliet said sarcastically.

"I should call Gus and tell him he can take Ryan to the house and we'll meet him there," Shawn decided, pulling out his phone again.

"At least let us get home first," Juliet suggested, throwing open the car door and sliding into the passenger seat with Carly in her arms.

Shawn slid into the driver's seat and turned on the car. When it revved to life, a familiar Guns N' Roses song filled the car.

"This is the perfect song for you, Carly!" Shawn cried excitedly as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the busy street. His free hand found the dash and turned up the radio.

**She's got a smile that it seems to me **

**Reminds me of childhood memories**

"Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky," Shawn sang along in his deep, baritone voice.

Juliet laughed softly as he sang, his hazel eyes darting over to his daughter every now and then, just to check if she was listening.

"Whoa, oh, oh sweet child o' mineee!"

**Whoa, oh, oh sweet love of mine.**

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain. I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain," Shawn's voice quivered a little as he sang.

Juliet leaned over and turned down the radio so Guns N' Roses was barely audible.

"Hey, Jules, I was rocking out!" Shawn seemed to have regained his composure.

"I heard your voice shake. You can't hide that from me. I'm a cop," she told him.

"I'm busted. But, hey, who can blame me? She's my first daughter and I'm her father. She's gonna grow up and become a woman someday and that's probably every father's worst nightmare. Even if she's only three days old," he explained, his eyes fixed on the road.

Juliet leaned across the stick shift and threw her free arm around him, "You really are a good dad. But, Shawn, I don't think we have to worry about her becoming a woman anytime soon."

"Thanks, Jules. I didn't want to be like the dad from _Meet The Parents _anyway. Fathers can be so protective sometimes," Shawn rolled his eyes in faux annoyance.

Their car rolled into the driveway and Carly stirred awake.

"Welcome home, Carly," Shawn said, his heart throbbing with love for his daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, hey, you, YOU! I know that you like me! Well, at least this story. Points to whoever can name that song!**

**Okay, that's an easy one. But you all should like me cuz I'm giving you two updates in one week! Have to, cuz I won't be able to next week during duh duh duhhhhh exams!**

**Enjoy, bro (or bra)!**

That's When I Knew

Shawn entered his daughter's room where he was greeted with a squeal of, "Daddy, tell me a story!"

"All right. But only one, you need your sleep," he said as he crossed the room to the bookshelf.

"No, no. Tell me a true story!" Carly insisted.

Chuckling, he pulled up a chair and asked, "How do you know those books aren't true stories?"

"Daddy, don't be silly. I'm five and I can tell if something's true," Carly scoffed.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Shawn dug through his memories for a true, yet appropriate bedtime story.

After a moment of pondering, Carly answered, "Tell me about when you knew you loved Mommy."

Juliet, who was passing by with a big basket of laundry, stopped, set the basket down, and entered the room. "Now this I want to hear."

Shawn felt himself blush, but quickly stifled it and began…..

_Shawn and Gus were hanging out at Shawn's apartment. The movie they were watching was getting old (_The Wrong Man _definitely wasn't Hitchcock's greatest) and playing Truth or Dare was getting old, too._

"_Dude, let's just play The Floor Is Made of Lava," Gus suggested._

_Shawn immediately leaped up onto the couch and said, "Loser buys tonight's round of pineapple smoothies."_

"_You're on."_

_They balanced unsteadily on the couch together for a minute. Five minutes, ten minutes._

"_Come on, Gus, we've got to move at some point," Shawn extended a leg and leapt onto the loveseat._

"_No way. I don't wanna get burnt," Gus argued._

"_Dude, you know this isn't actual lava, right? And the loveseat isn't that far away."_

_Gus shook his head forcefully, "Those things are called loveseats for a reason and I know what you and Juliet do in here."_

"_Gus, don't be Mr. Monk. You don't have to be scared of sex," Shawn jumped across the room and landed in an armchair._

"_Since when was Monk afraid of sex?"_

"_It was implied. Jump or I win."_

"_What? That's not fair!" Gus cautiously jumped to the loveseat, but instead stood on a pillow to avoid the actual couch._

"_Wow." Shawn tossed a pillow onto the floor and used it as a stepping stone to get to the table._

"_That's not fair either!"_

_The front door opened and Juliet walked in. She eyed the scene suspiciously and asked, "What are you doing?"_

"_Playing The Floor Is Made of Lava," Shawn answered sheepishly as he tried to jump from the table to the counter._

_Juliet suddenly dropped her purse, climbed onto the counter, and leapt onto the table to stand next to Shawn._

"_Wow," Shawn breathed. "And in a skirt and high heels. I'm impressed, Jules."_

"_Yeah, well, it was either that or get barbequed."_

_Shawn wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes as the kiss continued and he felt like he never had before. _

"That's when I knew," Shawn concluded, slipping his hand into Juliet's.

Carly giggled, "So you fell in love with Mommy because of a game?"

"Yeah, but I was in love with her long before that. That's just when I realized it."

"When did you know, Mommy?"

Shawn leaned back in his chair with a smug, expectant look on his face. "Yeah, Jules, when did you realize I was Prince Charming?"

"Hmm, I guess I realized you were as close I was going to get to Prince Charming when…..

_The day wasn't going very well for Juliet. She and Shawn had had a big fight a few days ago and Lassiter obviously wasn't in a very good mood either. And since she and Shawn had been avoiding each other since the fight, she figured the day could only go downhill from here._

_And she was right. All four of them were called onto a case down at the beach. A carjacker had stolen not one, but two cars at a parking lot in front of Topsail Beach. She and Lassiter were interviewing the owners of the cars while Shawn and Gus were scouring the beach for witnesses._

_She knew they weren't going to get much work done, especially since a band was playing on the beach and Shawn was friends with the lead singer. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Shawn chatting it up with the singer._

_Juliet rolled her eyes and pretended like it didn't matter as she continued the interview._

"_Hey, everyone, listen up! I'm gonna take a break and my friend Shawn is gonna sing a song for you guys," the singer chirped into the microphone._

_He and Shawn high-fived and then the singer walked off the stage._

"_Spencer singing? Now this I wanna hear!" Lassiter grumbled as he continued scrawling some notes on his notepad._

_Some guitar chords filled the air and Shawn removed his shirt, and said into the microphone, "This song almost sums up my life story. Running around, one-night stands, and no commitments, until I met someone who I care about very much. Except the San Francisco part. Substitute that with Santa Barbara and here it is!"_

_The drums kicked in and he grabbed the mike stand as he began to sing, "I used to love the tenderloin til I made some tender coin. Then I met some ladies from Marin."_

_Juliet almost rolled her eyes again, until she realized Shawn was looking directly at her through all the people. Of all the girls in the crowd trying to grab his hand, he only cared about her._

"_We took the highway to the one up the coast to catch some sun that left me with these blisters on my skin," he spread out his arms as if to show the crowd._

"_Don't know what I was on, but I think it grows in Oregon. So I kept on going, going right on through. I drove into Seattle rain, met a girl, then missed the train that could've took right back home to you," Shawn gestured around his beloved Santa Barbara._

_He leapt into the air and sang, "I've been high," as he fell, "I've been low. I've been yes and I've been oh hell no! I've been rock and roll and disco. Won't you save me San Francisco?"_

_He bent down and held the stand at an angle as he sang, "Every day, so caffeinated, I wish they were Golden Gated. Fillmore couldn't feel more miles away. So wrap me up, return to sender, let's forget this five year bender. Take me to my city by the bay!"_

_He removed the microphone from the stand and looked sentimentally at the crowd, "I never knew all that I had, now Alcatraz don't sound so bad. At least they have a hella fine Merlot. If I could wish upon a star, I'd hitch a cable car to a place that I can always call my own!"_

_Shawn slid on his knees across the stage, "I've been high! I've been low, I've been yes and I've been oh. Hell. No! I've been rock and roll and disco!"_

_He stood up to his full height, "I've been up!" and then crouched down to his knees, "I've been down!" _

_Juliet saw his eyes find her again and he stared so intently into them as he sang, "I've been so damn lost since you're not around. I've been Reggae and Calypso. Won't you save me San Francisco?"_

_He reached out to her, although she was so far away, "To tell you the truth, I miss everything, everything! It's a wild, wild beautiful world, but there's a wide-eyed girl back there, and she means everything to me!"_

_He jumped up as the guitar kicked in again, "I've been stop, I've been go! I've been yes, and I've been oh hell no! I've been rock and roll and disco!"_

_She could barely hear the rest of the song as she pushed her way through the crowd, trying to reach her Shawn that she loved so much._

_As he sung the last line, the crowd burst into cheers. Shawn gave them a small smile and announced into the microphone, "I'm sorry, Jules. It's a wide, wide beautiful world, but you mean a lot more to me than any one-night stand in Seattle or…." He scanned the crowd. "Wait, where'd ya go?"_

_Juliet raced up the stairs to the stage and towards Shawn. As he turned to face her, she practically tackled him. They both fell onto the stage, with Juliet on top._

"_So I'm guessing we're okay?" he whispered, an eyebrow raised._

"_More than okay," she answered. "And that better be your knee."_

_When he didn't answer, Juliet quickly got to her feet and brushed herself off. As Shawn stood up and wrapped an arm around her, she almost laughed. He was the only person she'd ever known that would sing to apologize for whatever they were fighting for. And as they walked off the stage to join a grumpy Lassiter and embarrassed Gus, she knew she loved him._

"And that's when I knew I loved him," Juliet finished. Looking up, she realized her daughter was already asleep.

She placed a soft, tender kiss on Carly's forehead and then waited for Shawn as he did the same. They left the room and quietly shut the door.

"What were we fighting about?" Shawn wondered aloud.

"Who knows? It doesn't matter anyway," she shrugged the question off.

"I really do love you, Jules," he said.

"I love you too," she answered. "And you know, that song really does have a weird resemblance to your life."

**Not the best way to end, I know, but I ran out of ideas. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure if my interpretation is the right one, but the way I interpreted makes it a good Psych fic. Basically (to me), it's about this guy who's away from home and he goes a lot of places and meets a lot of girls, but nothing compares to his home and his love back at home and he misses her a lot.**

**Anyway, until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor! (More points for that reference, too)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Exams are over and guess what? So is school! Happy summer to me, you, and everyone who's on summer break!**

**Here's an update to celebrate. I hope you like it since it took days to plan and about an hour to write…yeah, my brainstorming's a mess.**

**This one takes place before good, old Lassie knows about our beloved Shules.**

**Disclaimer: I'm planning on paying Mr. Steve Franks a visit over the summer and stealing, I mean, borrowing Psych from him.**

Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn

Lassiter set the bag he was toting on his shoulder on the floor and faced his co-workers. Shawn was flopped on one of the large queen beds, stretched out as far as he could go. Gus was examining the room service pamphlet and the slip of laminated paper advertising the nearby restaurants. Juliet was starting to set up for the stakeout.

"All right, listen up," Lassiter called. "Spencer! Guster! Listen! Here are the rules for you two: no jumping, no pillow fights, no prank calls, no room service, no swimming, no ding dong ditch, no putting my hand in hot water while I sleep, and absoloutely no screwing around in the elevators."

"What exactly do you mean by screwing around?" Shawn sat up and stood from the overly soft bed and pillows. "What exactly do you think we do in there?"

Before Lassiter could sputter out an angry answer, Gus jumped in, "Yeah, we're not in _The Good Wife_. She was going crazy with that guy in there."

Juliet motioned for the three to join her at the window, "This room looks right across the pool to the room where we think the drug operation is being run. As soon as we get enough evidence, we can bust them."

"Can we have covert operation names?" Shawn asked excitedly. "Dibs on Pineapple Man The Third!"

"No!" Lassiter cleared his throat and said, "Since it's almost 8, Guster you go find us some food. I'll do a check of the hotel around the pool, the workout room, and downstairs in the restaurant and the lounge."

"Aw, why do you get the fun job?" Shawn whined. "You go get food and I'll go down to the pool. Jules, you wanna come?"

"Spencer would you just shut up and listen?" Lassiter roared. "You and O'Hara need to stay here and start the stakeout."

Shawn and Juliet exchanged a glance. "Will do, Lassie! I'll be on my best behavior."

Lassiter looked at the two of them, a look of suspicion on his face. He shook his head, grabbed his jacket, and marched out of the room.

"I thought he had us for a second," Juliet released a sigh of relief.

"You two oughta be more careful around Lassie," Gus advised. "He'll figure it out at some point."

Shawn let out a snort, "Right. And at some point, I'll wear a tie and get a real job."

"Fine," Gus threw his hands in the air hopelessly. "When you two get caught, don't come crying to me."

He tugged on his jacket and hurried out of the room. Shawn smiled down at Juliet.

"You don't think he'll catch us, do you?" he asked in a whisper, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's almost been a month and he still hasn't noticed," she whispered back. "I guess we're safe for now."

"So that brilliant escape plan if anyone found out is out the window I guess. An entire night, wasted on worrying!"

Juliet laughed, looking deep into his glittering hazel eyes. Her willpower crumbled and she reached up and kissed him. What was supposed to be a second turned into a minute and before she registered what was happening he had scooped her into his arms. He continued to kiss her as he walked and then set her down on one of the beds.

He flopped down beside her, his lips only inches from hers. "I'm not hearing a no, Detective," he whispered seductively.

"Who says I'm saying no?" she pulled him closer to her and then they were kissing again. Kissing turned into sex and then they were under the covers together.

**HHHHH**

"We should _not _have done that," Juliet blushed heavily as she spoke.

Shawn shrugged a bit guiltily as he put his hands behind his head and slid into a relaxed position, "That's not what you said ten minutes ago."

Juliet sighed and tossed his shirt at him as she scooped up her own clothes and hurried into the bathroom, "You better have some clothes on by the time I'm done."

Reluctantly, Shawn pulled on his jeans and tugged on his shirt. "We should probably start that stakeout, too."

"Hmm, just maybe, since it's our job," Juliet emerged from the bathroom as she pulled on her work jacket. "Maybe we should make that bed."

Shawn buttoned his shirt up and attempted to gather the mess of sheets back onto the bed. He smoothed them out and dragged the comforter across the bed. Then he fluffed the pillows up and set them neatly at the head of the bed.

"Wow. You can do all that but you can't make your bed at home?" Juliet raised an eyebrow and gathered her hair up to pull it back into its bun.

"Aw, are you really pulling your hair back up? Can you leave it down? Please? For me?" Shawn kissed the top of Juliet's head and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I think I've done enough for you today," she teased, but she dropped her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders.

"Beautiful," Shawn smiled as he lifted a pair of binoculars and gazed into the hotel room across the courtyard.

Juliet came to stand next to him and manned the video camera.

"So how long do you think we're going to have to do this?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. But it feels like we're going to have a lot of footage of these two guys eating Chinese food," Juliet answered.

He adjusted the lenses on the binoculars and watched the two supposed dealers arguing and snatching the TV remote back and forth. "Dear pineapple, they're bigger idiots than me and Gus. Is there supposed to be a sale soon?"

The door opened and Gus walked in with a big brown paper bag with a few grease stains on the sides. "I got Chinese food! Who wants a fortune cookie?"

"I'll take one," Shawn dug his hand inside the bag and pulled out a cookie. "You know, if you add 'in bed' to the end of these things, it's pretty hilarious."

"Oh I bet," Juliet scoffed as she grabbed a box of chicken lo Mein.

Shawn put on a prophetic face and said in his most serious, ominous voice, "You are given the chance to take part in an exciting adventure….in bed."

He and Gus roared with laughter and then fist-bumped.

"Hey Jules, you want one?" Shawn offered her a plastic wrapped cookie.

"Pass," she answered.

The lock clicked and Lassiter walked in, "Oh great, more Chinese food?"

"Uhm, of course," Gus said as he ate an egg roll. "No stakeout is complete without it."

"Dude, how many stakeouts have you been to?" Shawn asked.

"Just the one," Gus said sheepishly. "But I've seen it on TV and usually they have Chinese food."

"Well, toss me an egg roll," Lassiter ordered. "I'll start the stakeout."

"We already took care of that," Juliet piped up, gesturing at herself and Shawn. "Nothing yet. When's the sale supposed to happen?"

"Our inside source said anytime between 9 PM or 2 AM," Lassiter answered, peering through the binoculars. "We'll have to watch in shifts when you all get tired."

"And you're the immortal, untiring Head Detective Lassie, right?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to sleep until we bust these guys," Lassiter promised.

**3 Hours Later**

"Aww, look at how cute Lassie looks asleep," Shawn poked Lassiter's face. "Haha, he's Lady Gaga. Get it? Poke 'er face."

Gus rolled his eyes and tossed Shawn a Sharpie.

"Guys, don't," Juliet scolded.

"He said we can't put his hand in hot water. There were no rules about drawing on his face," Shawn uncapped the marker and slowly moved the tip towards his face. "Just say the word, Jules."

Juliet stayed quiet for a minute but then said, "Fine. But only because he told me to lay off the donuts. I think he thinks I'm getting fat or something."

"No worries, beautiful. You're, in a word, beautiful," Shawn reassured her as he doodle a handlebar mustache, unibrow, large Harry Potter glasses, and wrote "Shawn was here" across his forehead.

**One Hour Later**

Lassiter stifled a yawn and touched his Sharpied face tenderly. Angrily, he crossed the room and grabbed the Sharpie off of the desk. He hovered over Shawn, who was asleep on top of the bed. He hadn't even changed out of his clothes or bothered to get under the covers. A protective arm was wrapped around Juliet, who was asleep next to him.

He rolled his eyes. If O'Hara was awake, Spencer would be _so_ dead. He once again stifled the thought that there could be something going on between them.

He pried the cap off of the marker, but the felt tip was gone. Instead, a rolled up piece of paper was in its place. He pulled it out and read:

_Dear Lassie, Nice try, but remember who the psychic is. I'm always one step ahead of you! Love, Shawn._

He ripped the note up and tossed the marker back onto the desk. Grabbing a pillow off of the floor, he tossed it into Spencer's face.

"Nothing happened!" Shawn cried, sitting up and putting his hands in ninja formation. "Oh. What is it, Harry Potter?"

"It's your shift," Lassiter growled.

"I'm on it General Unibrow!"

He crossed over to the window and grabbed the binoculars while aiming the video camera. Lassiter grabbed his throwing pillow and set it down by the door, since there was no way he'd sleep next to Guster (apparently he was a hugger) and if he slept next to O'Hara, it would be awkward in the morning.

**HHHHHH**

It was 2AM but Shawn was yet to see any drug dealings. However, their inside source said that it could happen either today, tomorrow, or the next day. This was going to be one long stakeout.

When he felt like his eyelids would literally collapse and he'd be sleeping while standing, he went over to the coffee maker and brewed a package of the hotel's cheap cinnamon flavored coffee.

When it was ready, he poured a package of sugar and some milk so it turned caramel colored and took a sip. He coughed and spit it into the sink.

_I honestly don't know how Jules can drink this stuff_, he thought as he attempted to wash the taste out of his mouth.

He picked up the Styrofoam cup and snapped a lid onto it. He crossed over to Juliet's bed and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jules….wake up. I have coffee," Shawn whispered.

When she groaned and rolled onto her side, he reached down and kissed her neck.

"Come on, Jules. Don't be Gus on our first camping trip," he whispered.

She sat up and took the coffee from him, "That was a nice way to tell me to get up."

He handed her the binoculars, gave her a kiss, and then flopped down on the bed. Juliet kissed his forehead as he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

With a smile on her face, she went over to the window and continued the stakeout. In the corner by the door, a pair of icy blue eyes that had witnessed the entire scene blinked hard and tried to forget what they had just seen.


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the deal. I had this idea last night and I couldn't wait to post it. But then I was like "uh, I just gave them an update and I only got like one review" (Thanks xpsychxssjs!) So, more reviews, more updates. Until then, I'll be nursing a new idea for something else so I can give my other readers an update too.**

**They're not dating yet.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, trust me.**

Because It All Works Out In The End

_Buzzzzzz…Buzzzzzz….Buzzzzzz_. Groaning, Juliet rolled over and ignored her buzzing phone on her nightstand. She covered her head with her pillow and tried to drown out whoever was calling at one in the morning.

_Buzzzzzz_. Sighing, she reached over and answered, still slightly incoherent, "'Lo?"

"Julessss!" someone slurred on the other end. She couldn't recognize the voice, but there was only one person in the world who called her that. "I, uh, need some assistance."

"What happened? Where are you?" Juliet sat up fast and waited anxiously for his reply.

"At that bar on, uh… Lighthouse Boulevard," Shawn answered after a long pause. "Do you wanna give me a ride?" His voice rose in frustration, "The bartender took my keys!"

Juliet was already out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, "Hang tight, Shawn. I'm on my way."

**HHHHHH**

Juliet hurriedly entered the bar, "Shawn?"

"Jules! You came!" he rose rather quickly and clumsily from his barstool and stumbled over to her.

The bartender rolled his eyes, "You here to take him?"

She nodded and took Shawn's arm to keep him from tripping. The bartender handed her the key to Shawn's motorcycle.

Gently, she led Shawn out into the parking lot and to her car. He slid into the passenger seat and slumped down, his brow furrowed and a frown on his face. She got inside, started the car, and drove towards her place. There was no way she was leaving Shawn alone, not in this state.

"I just wanna let you know, Jules," he tripped over his words as he spoke. "I made a huge mistake that night. I, uh, shoulda come for you."

Juliet raised an eyebrow, confused, "What do you mean, Shawn?"

"You know, _Vertigo. _And that tower, I shoulda come for you," he answered, sounding like a child who regretted a mistake.

"It's okay, Shawn," she answered. "That was a while ago."

"Not uh," he argued. "It's only been two weeks. And one of those we were doing that triad case. I shoulda come for you."

"I promise you, Shawn, it's fine. I'm fine, you're fine, Abigail's fine. It all worked out."

"Yeah, but I shoulda," his voice trembled slightly. "Cuz now Abigail's gone. She dumped me on that damn pier. I shoulda come for you…."

Juliet didn't say anything. She didn't know that Abigail broke up with him. Maybe now they could…..no, he was a co-worker and those relationships never work out.

"I'll make it up to ya, okay, Jules?" he promised.

"You don't have to do anything," she soothed.

He shook his head, "But I gotta tell you somethin'. Cuz I…..I….Iloveyou. And I don't wanna hurt you."

"Wait, what was that?" she slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a halt on the side of the road.

"Jules, I'm not, uh, psychic," he sputtered. "My dad made me super-observant and I had to lie to Lassie when we first met about it, cuz I woulda gone to jail."

She barely heard any of his explanation, "Wait, so you're not…."

"No, Jules," he sighed. "I'm not. I'm a big, ugly, insensitive, jerky, lying liar. And you can throw me in jail and throw away the key. Just, uh, don't ruin Gus or my dad."

Juliet started driving the car again and didn't say anything, trying to work out what he'd just told her.

When a few silent minutes went by, Shawn started to slur again, "Sorry, Jules, I shoulda kept my fat mouth shut. You can let me out here so I can get out of Santa Barbara before Lassie comes looking for me."

He tried to open the door and stumble out of the car, but Juliet caught him and pulled him back in. When they reached her apartment, she laid him down on the couch with a blanket, a few pillows, and an ice pack for his throbbing head. Within minutes, he'd passed out and was snoring loudly.

**HHHHHH**

_So what did we learn tonight, O'Hara? _Her brain asked in a voice that sounded a little like Lassiter's.

Shawn wasn't psychic, but he loved her. Shawn loved her, but he wasn't psychic. Okay.

_Turn him in! He's been lying to not only you, but the entire police force for almost five years! _Her practical side thought.

But, he was a good guy, regardless of the lie. And she'd seen his contract before. He was only supposed to solve cases (which he did), not prove his psychic abilities. Plus, he loved her, and she maybe, just maybe, possibly, loved him back.

_Great, so you love a liar!_

But he was an incredibly handsome, funny, wonderful liar. Besides, she'd always sort of had a sliver of doubt in the back of her mind. She knew there were no such things as psychics. But she didn't mind putting up with him; he solved cases and he treated her better than Lassiter did.

And, after all, she supposed everyone knew he wasn't actually psychic, but no one cared enough to put two and two together. He solved cases, she had a laugh, and the police got their bad guy. Even if he did lie, he was lying for a good cause.

And besides, she wouldn't turn in the man she loved.

**HHHHHHHH**

Shawn woke up with a throbbing headache and something soft and affectionate rubbing against his hand. He jolted upright, placing a hand to his rumbling temple.

Where the hell was he? The kitchen was clean, the couch lacking his tattered, pineapple pillows, and the TV wasn't blaring _Lady Gaga Takeover. _Down on the floor, a small, gray cat was rubbing against his free hand.

He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was, "Uhh."

Juliet came in from somewhere else in wherever he was, "Good, you're awake, because we need to talk."

"Hate to be a party pooper, but why am I here and what exactly happened last night?"

"You don't remember anything?" she asked as she brewed some coffee.

He shook his head.

"Nothing at all?" Juliet raised an eyebrow as she poured the coffee into two mugs. She came over and sat down next to Shawn on the couch. "Drink this."

He took a cautious sip and then faced her, "So, tell me what embarrassing thing I did last night while drunk."

"Well, I learned two interesting things from you last night….." she began relaying the night's events to him.

When she finished, his facial expression was a combination of aghast, horror, embarrassment, and awkwardness.

"Jules, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want you to find out….about the psychic thing that way. And about the other thing…"

Tired of his fumbling speech, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him, holding onto his lips for a long time.

When they broke apart, he hid a small smile, "So, I'm guessing you're not mad about the psychic thing. And as far as the other thing goes?"

"No, I'm not mad. And, I love you too," she grinned back at him.

He leaped up from the couch, a full-out smile across his face, "You do? For real?"

"Yes, of course."

He pulled her up from the couch and wrapped her in his arms, "Now what do you say we go down to the diner and celebrate?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I told you guys I wasn't planning on updating for a while, but I've got no willpower. At all. I'm like Shawn when it comes to pineapple. **

**Disclaimer: Steve Franks blocked my number so I won't be owning Psych any time soon.**

Thinking Of You

Juliet paced agitatedly in front of Declan's pool. The only light was from the moon and the water glow of the pool lights. Again, she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. She was dating someone, someone who was nice and handsome and funny, but then she had to go and kiss Shawn.

_Shawn_. She never would've expected him to be that deep and he had this look on his face. That, combined with the fact she'd overheard him talking to Gus about his feelings for her, was enough to make her want to kiss him and never let go.

'_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

Declan was inside, probably having that personal chef of his make a cake or something. He'd be out soon, and by then she'd have to have her emotions collected.

She couldn't get the image of Shawn's eyes out of her head. Their friendly goldenness was replaced with a dark painful glow of longing. They looked glassy, like he was about to cry. She loved those eyes.

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

Admittedly, she loved everything about him. He always had a way of making her smile. She loved when he called her Jules, too. No guy had ever given her a nickname before.

But after they'd kissed, he had this look on his face. Regret. They'd stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as Gus dragged Shawn out the door and Declan embraced Juliet. She was looking at him with longing; he was looking at her with regret. And her heart broke and fell down to her stomach.

Why did he regret that kiss? He had kissed her back and had seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it wasn't that that he regretted.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter,_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center._

Maybe he thought he'd missed his chance. She was going to Italy soon and he was off to Canada with Gus tomorrow.

He had missed his chance. And so did she.

But now, every time Declan kissed her, she tasted Shawn. Shawn, who was insane, who tasted like pineapples and Altoids, who nicknamed her and gave her a special smile he never gave anyone else.

Maybe she should just forget about it. If she did, Shawn would move on, too. Find someone else.

They'd missed their chance and she was probably going to regret that for a long, long time.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth._

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself._

Every time Declan touched her; whether it be holding her hand or kissing her neck; she thought of Shawn. It almost felt like she was cheating on Shawn with Declan. A few stray tears wandered down her cheeks.

She wanted him, no, she needed him. Maybe it wasn't too late. She could always go meet him in Canada.

_You're the best and, yes I do regret._

_How I could let myself let you go._

Sighing, she wiped her tears away and collected herself. Inside, Declan was lighting a candle and dimming the lights. Juliet rose and opened the sliding glass door.

She gazed longingly at the front door, where Shawn had looked at her last with those longing, begging eyes.

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

"Declan? I need to talk to you."

_Oh, no more mistakes._

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh, hello! Was I deeply missed? I tried to space out my updates for this story, but I get bored and I just start brainstorming and then this happens. Oh well. I like updating, but alas, it seems that you guys don't like reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I (all) don't (time) own (low) Psych.**

Tied

Shawn awkwardly tugged at the blue-and-white striped tie. Maybe he'd read his new app wrong. Today was supposedly International Lassie Day, but he didn't think Lassiter could've been awarded a day for himself.

"Jules! Hi!"

"Hey, Shawn…..don't take this the wrong way, but why are you wearing a tie?" Juliet asked as she signed her name on her report with a flourish.

"Well, it's International Lassie Day, so I thought I'd dress up in honor of him," Shawn explained.

"I think that's just for the TV show. Besides, ties aren't your thing," she said, rising from her desk and circling around it. As she brushed past him, she whispered, "You don't look as hot."

Shawn hurried after her as she went down to the file room, "But it's Lassie Day! Gus is on his way in with a gift for him and he's in costume too."

"Wow, maybe you guys should go as him for Halloween," she laughed.

"Jules! That's a great idea! Or maybe I can go as you," he said as a thoughtful look came onto his face.

"No," she answered pointedly. "Anyway, do you want a donut?"

"Does it have…."

"Sprinkles? Yes."

"Jules, you rock my world."

They walked back into the squad room and selected a donut from the counters behind Juliet's desk.

Gus hurried in as they sat down to eat, "Hey, guys. Happy Lassie Day!"

"Apparently, according to Jules, it's for the TV show," Shawn told him.

"Dude, I knew it! But you wouldn't listen to me!"

"You never said anything! All you said was, 'Hey man, let's play Charades!' How is that telling me that we've got the meaning of the day mixed up?"

"Do you still want to play Charades?" Gus asked as he fidgeted with his own boringly colored tie.

"You know it!" he raised a hand for a fist-bump. "Jules, you in?"

"Sure," she answered.

"I'm first!" Gus cried.

He pretended he was a cameraman rolling an old camera.

"Movie…." Shawn and Juliet said together.

Gus placed two fingers on his arm.

"Two words…."

He turned around and pointed at his butt.

"Butt! Ass! Poop deck!" Shawn cried excitedly.

Gus shook his head and gave Shawn a weird look.

"Rear?" Juliet asked.

Gus nodded and began eccentrically pointing at the window.

"_Rear Window_!" Shawn cried, leaping up from his chair. "My turn!"

Shawn stood and crossed in front of Juliet's desk. "Okay, this is a person."

"Hey, you can't talk," Gus cried.

"Dude, this is modern Charades. I'll act the guy out," he said.

Shawn put on a serious glare and straightened his back. In a deep voice, he boomed, "Spencer! Stay out of my way or I'll shoot you! O'Hara, go do my paperwork because I don't know how to write or do things for myself! Guster, let's go tap dancing!"

"Dude, that was a one-time thing and you know it!" Gus argued.

"Got any guesses?" Shawn asked, brushing aside Gus's complaint.

"It's Lassie- er, Lassiter," Juliet answered.

"Good work, detective! Literally."

"Shawn, seriously," Juliet pointed behind him.

Shawn turned around and cried, "Good morning, Lassie! And Happy Lassie Day! Like my tie?"

"Spencer, you look ridiculous."

"Dude, it's modeled after you," Gus pointed out.

"I thought this was your day off, Carlton," Juliet said.

"Okay, Spencer, O'Hara, interrogation room, now!" He ordered angrily.

"Geez, all you had to do was ask," Shawn muttered. "I for one don't mind interrogation rooms."

**HHHHHHH**

"All right, it's been ten minutes and he's still not in here. Can we leave _now_?" Shawn asked as he peeled his suit jacket off.

"Five more minutes, then we'll go. He sounded like he really had to talk to us," Juliet answered.

"Yeah, but Jules, I think this tie is choking me," Shawn gasped, followed by an awkward cough. "It's got an iron grip…..Jules!"

Laughing, Juliet grabbed his tie and loosened it for him. Inches away from him, she whispered, "Better?"

"Much," he answered with a small smile.

He leaned in to kiss her, but as he got close, the door banged open. They leaped apart, instantly separating. Lassiter entered the room and sat down at the table.

Shawn was still a little flustered and Juliet was blushing heavily, both were leaning against the wall, as far away from Lassiter as they could be in the tiny room.

"Well? Have a seat," Lassiter gestured to the chairs across from him.

Awkwardly, they crossed the room and sat down next to each other.

"Well? Talk, Lassie-poo," Shawn leaned forward and folded his hands.

"I know one of you, or both of you, was in here the other day. About 11:38 A M. Care to tell me what that was about?"

A few long silent seconds passed by. "What was what about?" Shawn asked, raising an eyebrow. "I remember being in here, but it wasn't until 11:41 A M."

"Wait, are you interrogating us?" Juliet asked in a frustrated tone.

"O'Hara, I just need some…."

"Oh my God, you're _interrogating_ us!" she cried, a wry chuckle following.

"I demand a lawyer!" Shawn jumped up from his seat and jabbed a finger onto the table.

"Why would you have to interrogate us? We're all friends….well, acquaintances at most since you don't like to admit that- but if you had something to say, just say it!" Juliet told him.

"Friends? Well, I guess so, I mean, we have all showered together," Shawn said. "Remember, with the Thornburg?"

"I saw you two kiss in here!" Lassiter cried, but it came out more like Isawyoutwokissinhere.

Shawn, who was reminiscing the Thornburg case, fell silent and his jaw dropped open. Juliet's hand flew up to her open mouth and covered her audible gasp.

"Wow, this turned awkward really fast," Juliet whispered to Shawn.

"That's a new record," he answered sarcastically. "Maybe we should slowly back out of the room."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Lassiter grumbled.

"Okay, so since we're all friends here…"

"Spencer, you are _not_ my friend."

"Okay, then I'll stop doing nice things for you," Shawn rolled his eyes. "You may as well consider us your friends since your social life doesn't exist outside of the SBPD."

"I don't think this is going to convince him to keep us quiet," Juliet whispered.

"Lassie, listen. Do you really wanna get Jules shipped off to….Alaska or somewhere? Basically, nothing good can come from that. I'd come around and verbally abuse you daily. Gus wouldn't give you anymore tap dancing lessons. Jules would probably freeze to death in an igloo. And you'd have to adjust to a new partner who won't be as amazing or BA as Jules," Shawn explained.

"Why Alaska? Can't I be transferred to Hawaii?"

"Jules, that would make you part of Hawaii Five O."

"BA?" Lassiter asked.

"Badass. Duh. So make up your mind. Revenge against me or eternal happiness for both me and your loyal partner," Shawn hummed the Jeopardy theme song as Lassiter weighed his options.

"You've got ten seconds to get out my sight. If you can do that, I'll let this slide. If not….." Lassiter dragged his finger across his neck and made a slicing sound.

"Thanks, man, I owe you one," Shawn said in a genuinely grateful voice.

"Ten….nine…..eight…."

Shawn hurried out of the room, but Juliet lingered back. She threw her arms around Lassiter in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you, Carlton."

Lassiter, a bit taken aback, awkwardly hugged her back, "You're welcome, O'Hara."

Then she let go and hurried off to find Shawn. He was leaning against the wall, loosening his Lassie tie. Juliet crossed the hallway and stood next to him.

"I really thought he was going to rat us out," Shawn admitted. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Lassiter's a better guy than you and Gus give him credit for," Juliet said. "He cares about us."

"Yet somehow I'm not his friend," he shrugged. "Wanna go finish our Charades game with Gus?"

"Five bucks I can beat you."

"Oh? You're on, Jules. That's five bucks I'm going to use to buy us tacos later."

**HHHHHH**

A few hours later, Lassiter emerged from the SBPD and headed towards his car. He'd been trying to avoid the Chief all day so he could stay and work on the new case, but she'd found him and kicked him out, saying he needed to relax after the Yin case and that he looked shaken.

Shaken was an understatement. He'd let Spencer get away with the one thing he promised would never happen. He rubbed his temples agitatedly.

An engine rumbled and a motorcycle flew by, nearly hitting him.

"Watch where you're going, hotshot!" Lassiter called as the motorcycle flew towards the exit of the parking lot.

Looking closer, he realized that it was Shawn and Juliet. Shawn had a confident, happy look on his face as he revved the motorcycle's engine. Juliet had her arms hooked around Shawn's waist. While she looked nervous about being on a motorcycle, she also looked happy that Shawn was nearby.

Sighing, Lassiter unlocked his car and realized that he'd done the right thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**When in doubt (or boredom, or writer's block for my other story), revert back to old ideas and the story I just updated. That doesn't really rhyme…..but that's okay. Fair warning, I wrote this at 11:00 at night.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! Geez, I'm only fifteen!**

Visits

Shawn was lounging on his 80s style couch, flipping through channels, praying that _The Breakfast Club_ was on, and waiting for his microwavable chicken pot pie to finish cooking. The microwave was still humming and his apartment felt eerily quiet.

"I hate your shower," Juliet said from the hallway.

Shawn craned his neck to grin at her, "That's not what you said last week. Why?"

Blushing heavily, she tightened her towel around her, "I think your hot water meter is broken. The water was freezing."

He tossed the remote aside and began walking towards the bathroom. As he passed by Juliet, he rubbed her shoulders, "Jesus, Jules! You're shivering!"

"I said it was cold!" she said as Shawn folded her into his warm arms.

"I'll warm you up," he purred.

"Hmm, I bet," she was about to reach up and kiss him when an angry, firm knock sounded at the door.

Reluctantly, Shawn pulled away and started towards the door, saying, "Who could that be? Gus didn't mention he'd be coming over."

He peered through the peephole, "Lassie? What's he doing here?"

"Wait, Carlton's here?" Juliet hurried over to stand next to him. He moved aside so she could look through. "Damn."

"I think it'd be relationship suicide if Lassie comes in and you're here in a towel," Shawn pointed out. "I suggest hiding."

"Gee, good plan," Juliet rolled her eyes as Shawn hustled her into the laundry room and closed the door. Her muffled voice came through the door, "Whatever Lassiter needs, make it fast. I'm still in a towel, you know."

Shawn chuckled and crossed over to the door. Putting on a casual expression, he threw open the door.

**HHHHHHHHH**

Lassiter tapped his foot as he waited for Spencer to open the door. He was taking forever, even though the matter Lassiter wanted to discuss would only take a few seconds.

"Lassie? What are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" Shawn cried as he threw open the door.

"I'm a cop, remember?" Lassiter grumbled. "Wanna let me in?"

"In my head, I'm saying no, but I can see you brought your gun with you so my answer is a whole-hearted yes," he opened the door a little wider to let the older man in.

Lassiter had never been in Shawn's apartment before and he was pretty sure he never wanted to come back. The kitchen was dirty and crowded, with pineapples nearly everywhere. Dishes were piled in the sink and the fridge was covered in signatures, doodles, and other random writings. Lassiter could see a fresher signature, a heart with the initials SS and JO in the middle. Shawn's living room had a dirty, threadbare couch with a few tattered pineapple pillows, a Lay-Z-Boy, and a bright yellow loveseat. Instead of a table, Shawn had a pool table with a few chairs around it. An open archway led to a hallway where Lassiter assumed Shawn's bedroom and bathroom were located.

"So, uh, what brings you here at….eleven' o'clock at night? I was in the middle of my favorite movie while eating my favorite dinner that's not pineapple," Shawn said, grabbing a pool stick and beginning to play pool.

"Just checking up," Lassiter ducked into the kitchen and took a closer look at the heart on the fridge. Yup, SS and JO. Crap.

"Oh, well if it's just that, you can play if you want," Shawn offered. Something in what Lassiter assumed was Shawn's laundry room crashed to the ground. "Uh, I'm watching my neighbor's dog. It's a collie, just like you!"

Lassiter rolled his eyes and said, "You can't keep it locked up in there."

"I'm aware, Lassie. She gets a little rowdy when people she hasn't met come in so I put her in there for your safety," Shawn aimed his cue ball at a purple striped ball.

Lassiter came over to stand at the head of the pool table. A familiar, feminine-looking, light gray jacket was draped over one of the chairs. Oh boy.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" he choked out.

"Go ahead," Shawn said, not looking up from his pool game.

Lassiter went into the hallway and peered into Shawn's bedroom. Both sides of the bed were unmade and the closet door was wide open, revealing some of Shawn's colorful shirts and some sickeningly familiar woman's business suits.

He exited the bedroom and looked down to the far end of the hall. A second bedroom's door was wide open. The walls were covered with pictures, newspaper clippings, and posters. A single mattress lay in the center of the room. Even from far away, Lassiter could see a large picture of Shawn and Juliet in front of the Psych office, smiling at each other, completely lost in each other's eyes.

Lassiter hurried into the bathroom, about to vomit. The shower curtains were open, the shower was still dripping from a recent use, and there was a bottle of Pantene shampoo for curly hair. The counters were littered with Shawn's razor, a bottle of Axe cologne, some perfume, and makeup.

_Damn it! _Lassiter thought. He'd hoped he had just been hallucinating when he'd seen Shawn and Juliet kiss yesterday. But now it was inevitably true. This was all the proof, all the closure he'd needed.

He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

**HHHHHHH**

It wasn't until after Lassiter had gone into the bathroom that Shawn remembered that Juliet's makeup was everywhere. It was too late now.

Lassiter came into the living room and stood at an awkward distance as Shawn tried to nonchalantly continue his pool game.

"I know."

Swallowing hard, Shawn asked, "Know what? That Lassie was replaced over ten times?"

"Of course not, you idiot! I know about you and O'Hara!" Lassiter cried.

"Oh." Shawn answered, leaning on his pool stick.

A few seconds passed by before Lassiter exploded, "I just told you that I know about a potentially career-damaging, life-ruining, and SBPD-rule-breaking relationship and all you have to say is _oh_?"

Shawn looked thoughtful before he slowly said, "I disagree with that statement. Career-damaging maybe. That I agree with. But life-ruining? I'm not sure I can see the downside to dating Jules. Well, I guess if someone like you found out I could end up out of work or Jules could end up in who-knows-where."

"Boston."

"What?"

"Boston needs more cops," Lassiter explained. "If she was getting transferred it'd be to Boston."

Shawn wrinkled his nose, "It's cold up there! And they all have accents. Pahkin yah cahr is wicked hahd. And Lassie, you didn't let me finish! As far as the rule-breaking goes, let's face it, I do it all the time. Besides, since when is being with a person you really care about and maybe even love such a bad thing?"

"It's unprofessional!"

"Well, so am I but I'm still around," he shrugged and gave Lassiter a 'what can you do?' look. "What makes you think you'd even have the heart to ruin this for…."

"I'd more than gladly ruin this for you," Lassiter cut in sharply.

"Actually, I was going to say Jules. Just think about it. Only a few minutes til she's gotta leave for Boston. Gus the Sympathy Crier is bawling in the corner. Chief Vick is watching sadly. I'd honestly be crying, too. Probably hugging Jules and not wanting to let go," Shawn mused.

"And then there'd be you. No one would be able to look at the mean old collie dog who'd shipped his partner off to the Bay State without a second glance," he continued.

Lassiter, who was starting to feel a twinge of guilt, angrily cried, "How do _you_ know it would turn out like this?"

In answer, Shawn just raised a hand to his temple in his signature psychic pose. Shaking his head sadly, he said, "I don't even want to put a mental image of Jules in your head. Basically, it's not pretty. If it's even possible for Jules not to look pretty. She's trying to do the be-strong thing, but it's not really working. She's gotta just drop everything and move on. And the fact that I'm crying probably isn't helping either. Oh great, good work Lassie, now we're _both_ crying."

Lassiter was silent, almost believing what this obvious fraud was telling him. Guilt was settling in, even though he hadn't caused anything yet.

"Five years, Lassiter," Shawn said in a solemn tone. "It took us five years to get this right. Please just give us this and I swear to you, no snide jokes for a month."

"Fine," he mumbled. "But if you even think about hurting her, I'll snap your arms off like twigs. We clear?" Lassiter leaned in close, intimidatingly staring down Shawn from mere inches away.

Backing away awkwardly, Shawn raised a hand and did the okay symbol. "Crystal."

And with that, Lassiter stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. The laundry room door opened and Juliet came out, still clutching her towel around her.

"Mission accomplished!" Shawn cried happily.

"Lassiter's crazy if he thinks he could stick me on a plane to _Boston_. The showers there are probably always cold," she answered, brushing past him to get to the bedroom.

"Aw, where ya going, Jules?" he asked.

"I was standing in there for like ten minutes. I'm putting some clothes on!" she called.

"Damn," he said under his breath. Then to Juliet, he said, "We're still watching _The Breakfast Club _though, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

Shawn smiled and silently thanked Lassiter for his kindness. This was going to be one long month. The things he did for Jules sometimes…


	21. Chapter 21

**Having passed the 20 chapter landmark, I've got the feeling that maybe I'll break a hundred reviews on this story :D I really hope so. **

**I'd like to thanks rmonroe for their kind review. It kind of made my day. *claps* Don't worry other loyal reviewers, you guys are awesome too :) **

Treasure Chest

"Ryan? Have you seen Dad's glue gun?" Carly called as she clomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her older brother was eating a slice of cold pizza.

"Does Dad even own a glue gun? Oh, and by the way, Luke, Jessica, Adam, and Kristen are coming over later to watch Fox's Tribute To Hitchcock marathon," Ryan answered, picking up the keys to his car from the counter.

"I thought Mom told you no parties while they were in San Francisco this weekend," Carly raised an eyebrow as she rummaged through one of the many junk drawers in the house.

"Yeah, but this isn't a party. It's me and some friends watching some movies and eating some food. Which is why I'm on my way to the grocery store in my new car with my new license," he proudly held up his freshly laminated driver's license and the keys to the Fusion.

"That car's not so new," she scoffed. "The only reason why you've got it is because Dad doesn't drive it anymore."

"Whatever. Do you need anything?"

"Wanna buy me a glue gun?"

"No," Ryan tugged on his varsity soccer jacket and headed for the door. "Check that trunk in Mom and Dad's room. The one that says 'Shawn's Place' on it."

"Eww, no. Mom said Dad was weird when he had his own place," Carly argued. "Did she tell you about…."

"…that room he had with just pictures and newspaper clippings and a mini fridge? Yeah. And if Dad was weird then, what does that make him now?" And with that, Ryan left the house.

After ten more minutes of fruitless searching, Carly gave up and went into her parents' room. Their large queen bed was unmade and messy, with the sheets all tangled up and the comforter crumpled at the foot of the bed. The dresser drawers were open and a few loose pieces of clothing hung over the sides. The blinds were slightly drawn over the windows, letting slivers of golden morning light that only seems to come on Saturdays into the room. In the corner next to the bathroom door was a large trunk that looked like a treasure chest from _The Pirates of the Caribbean. _Scrawled across the top in Juliet's loopy, quick handwriting was "Shawn's Place."

She threw open the chest, paper fluttering as it opened. It was filled with old pictures and pieces of newspaper, just like Ryan had predicted.

_This must be all the stuff Dad hung on the walls, _she decided, selecting a photo from the top of the pile.

Her father and mother were standing in front of a big river with a bridge stretching across it. They were holding onto each other, mere inches apart, but they looked awkward and embarrassed. She flipped the picture over; written on the back was the message "Canada 2010. Photocreds to a random tourist….."

Her search for the glue gun forgotten, Carly dug deeper and deeper into the trunk, going further back to her parents' lives before their family.

**HHHHHH**

She was halfway through a newspaper article about "Detective Dipstick" when a headline caught her eye. It read "Yin/Yang Case Closed After 20 Years".

The headline instantly intrigued her. She had heard the story of Yin and Yang only a few times. Ryan knew the whole story because he was older, but all she knew was that it took three battles to catch them, and a lot of people had gotten hurt because of it. Below it was a picture of Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, and Juliet in front of the police station.

Lassiter looked completely devoid of emotion, as usual, but there was a certain twinkle of pride and relief in his eyes. His hands were shoved in his pockets, as if he could care less about the picture or the interview. Gus had his hand raised in mid-fist bump, a calm look on his face. He looked brave and confident without any fear or worry about Yin or Yang. Shawn's hand was raised next to Gus's as they fist-bumped, showing his triumph over Yin and Yang. He was looking more cocky and happy than usual, with a small, self-pleased smile across his face. He looked like he was in the middle of saying something, something obviously funny because Juliet was in mid-laugh. She looked pretty pleased with herself and her co-workers, too and had an elated, laughing smile on her face. Shawn had an arm wrapped around her waist, a detail nearly invisible in the picture, but Carly could see. She could also see, just barely, a hint of worry in her mother's eyes, even as she laughed in the arms of her future husband.

She dropped below to the actual article and began to read. As she read, the entire story folded out before her. She learned of Yang kidnapping a girl, and then her grandmother. She read about Shawn eventually forcing Yang to give up and putting her in an asylum. The story continued, with Yin killing a waitress, then Mary, and then kidnapping both Abigail (whoever that was) and Juliet using a theme park filled with Hitchcock references. Instead of giving the details of the rescue, the article only said "Further details of the kidnappings and rescues were withheld by Chief Karen Vick." Carly made a mental note to ask her parents what that meant and what those details were. The article went on to tell about Yin's return and how he led the police right to Grayson Street. She continued reading about how her father and Gus went into the house, being capture by Yin and some girl named Alison, only to be rescued by a redemption-seeking Yang and Juliet. The story ended with Yang and Alison in jail and Yin killed at the hand of Yang, his daughter.

She dropped the clipping back into the box and watched it swerve its way down to the bottom. Slowly, she picked up the other random pictures and articles, put them away, and closed the top of the trunk.

Deep in thought, Carly wandered back into the kitchen. She slid onto one of the chairs and waited for Ryan to get home.

**HHHHHH**

The door burst open and Ryan hurried in clutching a few plastic bags filled to the brim with chips, soda, and frozen pizza.

"Hey, so my friends are going to be here soon. Are you staying for the movies?"

"What are you watching again?" Carly asked.

"I told you earlier, Fox is doing a tribute to Hitchcock and showing a marathon of his greatest movies. _Psycho, Rear Window, Vertigo, The Wrong Man, Birds, _and I think _The Man Who Knew Too Much_," Ryan answered, peeling open a bag of Tostitos.

"Hitchcock movies? I'll pass," Carly decided.

"What? Why? You loved _Rear Window _when we watched it last week," Ryan stopped her from pushing past him out of the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Uh, I may have found something in that trunk about….."

Ryan's hazel eyes dawned with realization, "Oh. Yeah, that story was no party. But I don't think you have to worry about those three. If Mom and Dad are over it, it shouldn't bother you. You weren't even there."

"What does 'Further details of the kidnappings and rescues were withheld by Chief Karen Vick' mean? And how did Yin set up all that Hitchcock stuff?"

"You should ask Dad that," Ryan brushed the question aside as he poured a jar of salsa into a bowl. "Are you staying or not?"

Selecting a chip from the bag, she dipped it into the salsa and took a bite, "Yeah, I'll stay."

The doorbell rang and Ryan cried, "Damn it, Luke! Do you wanna get that for me?"

Carly opened the door, where Luke, Adam, Kristen, and Jessica were waiting.

"Hello down there!" Luke cried, his blue eyes sparkling under his black hair. "You staying for the movie?"

"Sure," Carly agreed.

"Great! Let's give these lovebirds some time alone," Luke hustled her into the kitchen as Ryan hurried out. Adam and Kristen followed, lost in their own conversation about _Vertigo._

"Hello there, beautiful," Ryan purred in a voice that reminded Carly very much of the way Shawn talked to Juliet. He wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Miss me?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Hmm, definitely," Ryan answered. "Let's sit, the movies are starting soon."

The others hurried in from the kitchen clutching bowls of food and big liter bottles of soda. Adam collapsed into Shawn's armchair and Kristen and Luke fell into the loveseat. Ryan plopped down on the couch with Jessica beside him and wrapped his arm around her. Carly sat on the couch, too, but as far away from the couple as she could.

"Hey, small stuff, record these movies for Mom and Dad," Ryan instructed. "They love a good Hitchcock movie."

Carly pressed the button on the remote and the tiny "Record" light on the cable box lit up. The words, "Rear Window" flashed across the screen with a flourish of music and the marathon began. Suddenly, Carly didn't care at all about Yin and forgot all about whatever happened to her mother and that Abigail person on that night.

**HHHHHHH**

"Score! Who recorded all these movies?" Shawn cried happily as he clicked through the DVR list.

"We did," Ryan answered. "Last weekend when you guys were out of town, Fox had a Hitchcock marathon."

"Did they show _Vertigo_?" Juliet asked from the kitchen.

"Yes! Get in here, we've gotta watch this," Shawn selected the movie and it began to play on the TV screen.

"This is one of the best movies on TV," Juliet said, hurrying in and seating herself beside Shawn.

"Really, Jules? I didn't know you like this movie that much. Especially not after…."

"Oh, please. After that triad case, I went out and rented this movie again. It really is pretty good, but Yin got one thing wrong."

Carly snapped out of her focus on the title screens of the movie and listened.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"It's a _bell_ tower and it was just one big fall, not a big version of Cut The Rope," she scoffed.

"Well, I'm pretty glad he got that wrong," Shawn answered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

And just like that, Carly knew what "Further details withheld" meant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ever see the commercial for the ice cream bar (can't remember the name) when the lady runs through traffic to get to an ice cream truck? I guess I owe it to them for this idea.**

**I've kinda hit a rut for my other story, meanwhile I can't stop writing these.**

**Oh well.**

Running To You

A very frustrated, very tired, very worried Juliet climbed into her car and angrily slammed the door behind her. She sat in silence for a minute, not wanting to start the car as a million worries drifted through her mind.

_Damn it, Shawn! Why'd you have to go and get yourself kidnapped again? _She thought bitterly as she turned the car on and pulled it out of the empty gravel lot.

This morning, they had discovered Shawn was missing. Almost instantly, she, Lassiter, and Gus were out looking for him and anything that might lead to him. Practically hysterical by lunch, Juliet got into an argument with Lassiter and then gone off to pursue her own hunch. She was dead wrong and now she had to go back to the station and face Lassiter's smug 'I told you so'.

Her phone buzzed beside her and she hurriedly answered, "O'Hara."

"It's me," Lassiter said. Unnecessarily, he added, "Lassiter." Clearing his throat, he continued, "We found him."

Relief flooded through her and she cried, "That's great! Where is he?"

"Spencer must have gotten a chance to turn his phone back on, because we just traced it and found him. But he's on the move. I'm assuming the kidnapper knows we're on his tail and is relocating," Lassiter explained. "Do you want us to wait for you or…..?"

"No, no. Go get him. I'll catch up."

"All right, he's on the interstate heading north, towards Santa Maria," Lassiter told her. After a pause, he said, "We'll get him, O'Hara."

"Thanks, Carlton," she said. The other line went silent and she tossed her phone aside, floored the gas, and sped off towards the interstate.

**HHHHHH**

Traffic jams were never that great to begin with, but this particular one was keeping Juliet from making sure her Shawn was okay. The cars weren't even inching forward. All she could do was hope that Lassiter had reached Shawn.

Suddenly, the shrill shriek of a siren reached her ears and an ambulance flew past, parting cars as it hurried out of sight to what was most likely the cause of the jam. Juliet mentally kicked herself for not getting police lights installed in her personal car like Lassiter told her to. She always thought she'd be with Lassiter, who had police lights on his stationary bike, or Shawn and Gus, who would undoubtedly find a way to rush to crime scenes.

_Patience, O'Hara, _she told herself. _Lassiter would call if anything was wrong._

Yet she couldn't crush the ominous feeling that she needed to go find Shawn. But she had no way of knowing if he was the cause of the traffic jam. Craning her neck to see the ambulance, she saw a familiar gray-and-black haired man with a black guy next to him. A man with golden-brown hair with his back to her was talking to them. Shawn?

Juliet couldn't tell from her car, but it definitely looked like him. Unable to contain her curiosity or worry any longer, she climbed out of her car, slammed the door shut, and ran through the maze of cars towards him.

Usually she wasn't clumsy, but her heels nearly made her trip and fall. She quickly kicked them off and continued running.

As she neared the man, she could hear him saying "…don't even know. But, dude, the guy looked so much like Robert De Niro it was scary!"

"Shawn!" she yelled. He turned around just in time to catch her in his arms as she threw her arms around him and embraced him in a breath-stopping hug.

They loosened their grip on each other and parted so they could look each other in their eyes. Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a crushing, passionate kiss. Lassiter, who was shoving the kidnapper into a police car, let out a gag and an awkward cough.

When they broke apart, Juliet cried, "You better never do that again, Shawn Spencer!"

"Do what? Get taken against my will? That's what kidnapping is, right?" His lopsided, goofy grin that she loved so much appeared on his face.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Uh, Jules, why are you barefoot?" he looked down with a skeptical but amused look on his face.

"Running to you," she answered.

Something in Shawn's eyes changed, going from playful and happy to suddenly solemn and affectionate.

In a low whisper, he said, "I'd run to you, too, Jules."

They both stood in silence, in awe of the love that they shared. Finally, Shawn broke the silence, "But, can I get a burrito first? I haven't eaten since this morning and Robbie wouldn't give me any food. Meanwhile, he's just seating there eating the biggest sub I've ever seen in my life and refused to share!"

"Sure. My treat. But, seriously Shawn, don't get kidnapped again."

"No worries, Jules," he promised. "It's not much fun anyways."


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh boy, it's been a while, right? I don't know how much I like this idea, but I'm gonna post it anyway.**

**Shawn's a little OOC in this. You'll see, but I could be wrong. Let me know.**

Of Playlists And Patience

"Dude, this place is a mess!" Gus cried indignantly as he tripped over yet another pile of nothing strewn about the Psych office.

"Then clean it," Shawn answered matter-of-factly, not looking up from his computer, where he was watching the commercial for the season premiere of _American Duos. _

"I can't Shawn! I'm going to work! Psych is _your _first job; you clean it up!"

"But I'm busy," he protested, gesturing to the video.

"I'll give you twenty bucks and a pineapple smoothie," Gus bargained.

"Deal! By the time you get back here, this place will be spotless!" Shawn promised with a salute.

Gus just shook his head as he went out of the Psych office and drove off to do his route.

Shawn reluctantly rose from his chair and plugged his iPod into his unnecessarily large iHome. He selected his favorite playlist, even though he hated the cheesy title he'd made for it (regardless of how true it was) and started to work.

**HHHHHH**

Juliet loved her job, but her lunch break was always a welcome intermission in her day. Lassiter always got a little testy around lunch (probably because his coffee high was coming down) and she never wanted to be around him when he was like that. Lunch gave her an opportunity to go to the mall and at least window-shop if she didn't need anything or buy something if there was a sale.

Today's 50% off bra sale at Nordstrom's had put her in such a good mood that she decided to ask Shawn if he'd want to go to lunch together on one of their "definitely-not-a-date" dates. She parked her car in front of the building and walked towards the door, looking in the big window in the front with "Psych" written across it before going inside.

Shawn had a broom in his hand and he was dancing around the room, singing into the top like it was a microphone. He looked like he was supposed to be cleaning, since inside looked noticeably neater, but he was entertaining himself as he went along.

Instead of stopping him, she opened the door just a crack and peered inside, hoping to hear him sing.

He was about halfway through a song Juliet just barely recognized, Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.

"There's a piece of you that's here with me," Shawn sang, holding the broom close and dancing with it like it was a girl. "It's everywhere I go, everything I see! When I sleep I dream and it gets me by."

He collapsed to his knees, a fist raised in agony as he sang along. Rising to his feet he continued, "I can make believe that you're here. Tonight."

He bent the broom at an angle and leaned over it like a microphone stand, "If I could find you now, things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever! Let your waves crash down and take me away, yeah, yeah."

The guitar solo came on and he tossed the broom aside. He air-guitared so perfectly that Juliet almost believed that the guitar could just be invisible. The singer began to sing again, but Shawn ignored it, continuing the guitar part until the chorus returned.

He sang the rest of the song with as much enthusiasm and passion that Juliet though that he could've made it as a rock star. His voice was good and he was a natural performing.

He crossed the room and ran a finger over the iPod to select a new song. As he turned around, he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jules! What's up?" Shawn asked, dropping the broom and coming to greet her. "And how long exactly have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you've got an amazing voice and that Ocean Avenue might be my new favorite song," Juliet answered.

His cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment. Juliet didn't know Shawn Spencer ever blushed.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch. There's a new Italian place down the street and it looks pretty good," she said.

"Sure! I like Italian food. They invented pizza right?"

"No, I think that was America," she told him with a laugh.

"I'll be ready in a second. Let me just use the bathroom," he said as he darted to the back and disappeared into the tiny Psych bathroom.

Meanwhile, Juliet picked up Shawn's iPod and scrolled through the list of songs. It wasn't displaying all of his songs, but instead a playlist of about twenty songs. All of them had a common theme: falling in love. A few of them were sad, filled with unrequited love and angst. But most of them were hopeful, that one day Shawn would proclaim his love and it would work out.

Most of them were songs she knew, like Smile, Thinking Of You, and Don't You Want Me. There were some boy bands she didn't know, like All Time Low (Time-Bomb, Painting Flowers, Under A Paper Moon, and No Idea). She'd never heard of We Are The In Crowd but he had three songs by them (Easy, This Isn't Rocket Surgery, and Lights Out).

She scrolled all the way down to the bottom, wondering who Shawn thought about when he listened to these songs. At the bottom of the playlist was the song Hey Juliet. She almost dropped the iPod.

Did he _love _her?

Not that she would mind, though. She'd been dreaming about him for over three years now and the fact that Shawn Spencer, who could score more dates than David Beckham could score goals, might love her made her dizzy.

She scrolled back up to the top to see the playlist's name. In the simple yet elegant iPod font was, "Falling In Love".

She set the iPod back in the iHome and composed herself. It's not like Shawn would tell her anytime soon. She would just have to wait. Or say it first, but that didn't seem likely. Besides, patience was a virtue and she of all people could use the practice.

"Okay, Jules, I'm ready! Let's go get that pasta!" he called as he walked out from the bathroom.

"You were in there a while," she teased.

"This doesn't happen fast," he said, gesturing to his beloved hair.

**HHHHHHH**

Over plates of spaghetti at Alimento's, Juliet found herself falling head over heels faster than before. The fact that he could love her back had sent her into the same excitement that 15 year old girls get when they've got a big crush.

He was in the middle of a rant about how spaghetti ought to be easier to pick up and he just looked so cute, with a frustrated look on his face and laughter in his eyes. "…shouldn't be that hard! It's pasta, not rocket science!"

"Shawn, there's something I need to tell you," she blurted before she could stop herself.

He stopped talking, looking up from his plate. Suddenly, he looked serious. "I'm all ears, Jules."

She realized at the last second that she had no idea how to tell someone she loved them, let alone Shawn. "I don't really know how to say this; I've never said it before. And I don't know how you're going to react so I'm just going to say it."

She took a deep breath and blurted, "I love you."

Shawn's fork clattered to the table and she closed her eyes, expecting the worst. She felt the table move and heard him slide out of his booth. Her heart fell; he'd probably left.

Then she felt someone warm next to her and an arm around her waist. A pair of pineapple-flavored lips crashed into hers and kissed her passionately, like they'd been waiting forever to do that.

Her eyes fluttered open and there was Shawn. She'd imagined this moment forever but she never thought it'd be this good. She kissed him back just as passionately.

When they finally broke apart, both gasping for breath like they'd just run a marathon, Shawn grinned down at her and breathed, "If I didn't make it obvious, I love you too, Jules."

Juliet knew she wasn't the most patient person in the world, but now, with Shawn kissing her over a plate of spaghetti, that didn't seem that bad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, last one was definitely not my best. I've got a couple of ideas but putting them down on paper is gonna be tough. **

**This one's a little short. Lo siento. Sorry for any spelling/grammar problems, I wrote this at midnight.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but it will be some day ;)**

Jailhouse Rock

The second the alarm went off, Shawn knew he was in trouble. His heart hammering against his chest, he ran as hard as he could towards the entrance.

_Gus was right_, Shawn thought bitterly. _This was a bad idea._

A lead on their latest case, a string of office building robberies, had taken him to a small town about an hour and a half away from Santa Barbara. The town had recently been hit with robberies that used similar methods to break in and Shawn believed that the tiny police force in Ridgedale was withholding evidence for the SBPD's use. He had broken into the town's Archives and almost instantly the alarms sounded and a siren howled outside.

When he reached the great glass front doors, the blinding blue and red glare of police lights shone in front of him. Swearing under his breath, he ran back into the building in search of a back door.

In the darkness, he blindly raced towards a glowing exit sign. He shoved the door open and stumbled into an alleyway.

"Gotcha!" a smug voice crowed as a pair of strong arms grabbed him and forced his hands behind his back.

"Hey, hey!" Shawn cried. "Relax! I'm the psychic from the SBPD. Remember? I tried to get information about the robberies and you guys refused? That's why I'm here!"

The owner of the voice didn't speak again, but clicked a pair of handcuffs around his wrists and lead Shawn around to the front of the Archives.

"Really? Handcuffs?" Shawn protested.

"Mr. Spencer? What are you doing here?" a different cop asked, scratching his bald head confusedly.

"Lieutenant Parker! Call your friend off! I only came for the information about the robberies," he reasoned.

"We withheld that info for a reason, Mr. Spencer," Parker informed him curtly. "Stealing is a crime, no matter what the reason or who you work for. Go on, Hanson, put him in the car."

Hanson maneuvered Shawn into the back of the police car and Parker slid into the front seat, turned the car on, and drove off towards the police station.

**HHHHHHH**

The Ridgedale police station looked more like a movie theater than a station. In bright neon letters, "Ridgedale Police Department" circled an awning above the doors. The "e" in Ridgedale and "c" in Police were flickering on and off agitatedly.

Hanson and Parker led Shawn inside, past the front desk, through the small cluster of desks that couldn't be called a precinct, and into a small holding cell. Hanson unlocked the hancuffs and shut the door behind him as he left.

"If you know I work for the police, is this all really necessary?" Shawn asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Just precautions, Mr. Spencer," Parker informed him. "Call one of your co-workers and have them come down here. We'll negotiate."

"Parker, it's one' o'clock in the morning. I've got a girlfriend as a co-worker and she's not even going to come down here at this hour."

Parker sat down in a rickety old rolling chair and put his feet up on a desk that looked like it would collapse any second. "Beg."

Sighing, Shawn pulled out his phone, typed in Juliet's number, and hoped for the best.

**HHHHHHH**

_Don't you forget about me. Don't, don't, don't, don't. Don't you forget about me._

Juliet rubbed her eyes as she slowly became coherent. That song meant the Simple Minds, which meant _The Breakfast Club_, which meant Shawn.

Shawn!

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, fumbling for the answer button in the dark.

"Shawn? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Jules, what makes you think anything's wrong? Can't an affectionate boyfriend call his favorite girl in the middle of the night?" Juliet could practically hear the smile in his voice.

Her shoulders drooped, relaxed, and she smiled. "So nothing's wrong?"

"Actually, there is one little problem right now," Shawn began. "I'm in Ridgedale and they kind of arrested me."

"Okay, okay," Juliet said, throwing the covers aside and getting out of bed. "I'm on my way, Shawn."

**HHHHHHH**

Shawn had just about done everything he could in a six-by-six room. He'd paced, drummed a melody on the wall, sang "The Song That Never Ends" and "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall", talked aimlessly to Hanson (who was on guard duty), talked aimlessly to Parker when he took over, played Angry Birds on his iPhone until Parker took it away, and finally resorted to sitting on the bench and doing nothing.

"You know, Parker, you small town cops must thrive on this stuff, right? I'm the first arrest you've made in like ten years, right?" Shawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Parker answered, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Well, you live in a small town and there must not be much action, so when little things like this happen, you jump on the chance to be a real cop like in _The A-Team_."

"Like I said, Spencer, stealing is stealing. You can't run from the law and work for it at the same time," he chided.

"That sounds so Lassie of you," Shawn chuckled.

"Isn't Lassie a collie?"

"Yes and no."

Hanson's large, sunburn-red face peered around the corner and said, "Detective O'Hara's here for Mr. Spencer."

Shawn leaped to his feet as Juliet entered the room. "Jules! Thank God!"

He slid his hand between the bars and reached out for her. She brushed her hand against his before crossing the room to speak to Parker.

"I can take it from here, Lieutenant," Juliet assured. "He's in my jurisdiction, after all."

"Do with him what you see fit, Detective," Parker grumbled, rising from his chair. "Just keep him out of Ridgedale."

Parker unlocked the holding cell door and opened it with a creak. Shawn darted out, "Like I would come back here on my own!"

Parker just shook his head, scowling and muttering something about idiots under his breath.

"I'm so sorry, Jules," Shawn said. "I know you worked overtime today and you're probably exhausted and I made you come all the way out to this crazy-ass town and deal with crazy-ass people at one AM. Geez, I'm kind of an idiot, aren't I? But, Jules, my time in the big house has made me realize something very important."

"You can't go two hours without pineapple?" Juliet guessed with a small smirk.

"More important than pineapple. The fact that you would come all the way out here in the middle of the night for me made me realized that…..Jules….I love you."

Juliet barely had time to tell him she loved him too, before they had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing passionately. Shawn picked her up around her waist and spun her around as they kissed. It seemed like time was frozen as they were lost in each other in the back of the Ridgedale Police Department.

Hanson, who had been awkwardly looking on to the whole scene, cleared his throat. Shawn and Juliet broke apart, but still had their arms locked around each other.

"Maybe we should go," Juliet whispered.

"Sounds like a plan," Shawn agreed as they broke apart. They kept their hands interlocked as they made their way out of the police department and back to Santa Barbara.

**Not sure how much I like the ending. Oh well. Too tired to fix it. Anyway, I'm going on vacation so you won't hear from me for a while. Review and I'll see you soon :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Forgive me reviewers, for I have sinned. It's been like a month since my last update. But here's RPN to save the day!**

**Whoever has seen the Psych sneak peek, raise your hand! *raises hand and squeals like a fangirl* SO. CUTE. I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Unfortunately, I don't have a one-shot for the preview, but I hope you like this one too!**

**I disclaim. You enjoy.**

Never Gonna Let Go

Before sliding off of his motorcycle, Shawn glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror. He loosened his pink tie and undid the top button of his white shirt. He shot his reflection a confident grin and then sauntered up to Juliet's apartment.

As he made his way up towards her door, he saw her locking up her apartment.

"Evening, beautiful," he greeted, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hi, Shawn," Juliet turned in his direction to place a kiss on his lips.

"Like the pink?" Shawn asked, holding up his tie. "I remembered you told me I could pull it off a few years ago."

"That hasn't changed," she grinned, squeezing his hand as they walked down to his motorcycle.

"Now, Jules, I want tonight to be very special since it's our six month anniversary. So I'm taking you to Barista Marino's for a snazzy, five-star dinner. Then, it's back to my place for _Pretty In Pink_."

"Sounds….perfect," Juliet mused.

"Then let's hit the road," Shawn cried excitedly. "The sun is setting and, while I may not have the cliché, knight-in-shining-armor horse, I do have a steel steed."

He helped Juliet climb onto his motorcycle, and then he slid onto it himself.

"Hold on, Jules," he called over the rush of motor and wind that overtook them as they pulled out of the apartment's parking lot. "Because I'm gonna give you the night of your life."

**HHHHHHH**

Under the dimly lit lights of the restaurant and the golden sun dipping below the ocean in the window behind them, it seemed to Shawn that Juliet was glowing. A beautiful, radiant smile was on her face as she laughed at Shawn's latest joke.

"Do you want desert, gorgeous?" Shawn asked as the waiter cleared their plates.

"I'd rather have pineapple smoothies when we get home," she admitted. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be here when you get back," Shawn promised.

After Juliet was gone, Shawn sighed a long, contented sigh and grinned. He'd never loved someone as much as he loved Juliet and he was intent on telling her tonight. She was amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, badass…..well, everything, Shawn mused.

He was so lost in his love fantasies that he didn't notice a waitress standing in front of him with a coy smile on her face. Her black hair was tied in a loose, side ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Large, hoop earrings dangled from her ears and a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes.

"Hello Shawn," she said.

Shawn's smile drooped as he saw who was speaking, "Gina? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I work here. I thought you knew, seeing as you came here to see me," Gina laughed, placing herself on Shawn's lap.

Shawn instinctively pressed himself as close to the chair as he possibly could. He attempted to sputter out a protest, but was too surprised to form words. "See…you? G-Gina….gotta girlfr….."

Then he was cut off as Gina's lips crashed into his and she kissed him with full force. Her arms were thrown around his neck and were clinging to him like Leonardo DiCaprio in _Titanic_.

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise and his only thought was, _Shit, she still tastes like garlic._

He pushed Gina off of him and gasped for breath. She crossed her arms angrily and looked down at him with a look that could turn even the strongest of men to stone.

"Gina, you and I are not together! We haven't been for a while and do you know what happens after a while? People start dating new people and guess what? I'm dating a new person and she's the greatest. I absoloutely love her," Shawn explained, his eyes glowing as he spoke fondly of Juliet. "Actually, I have for a while. I guess I knew when I met her…."

"I…."

Shawn cut her off and said, "Sorry, Gina. But I'm in love and someday someone will be in love with you too." _Maybe, _he thought with an inward laugh.

"You know, Shawn, you're right. That cashier at Walgreen's was totally into me. I'll have to get his address….." Gina mused as she sauntered away.

Juliet emerged from the hall near their table that led to the bathroom.

"Jules!" Shawn scrambled to his feet nervously and walked towards her, his heart drumming furiously. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that I love you, too. And that I never doubted you for a second," she smiled, throwing her arms around him and locking him in a deep, loving kiss.

_She definitely tastes better than Gina, _Shawn thought happily as he picked her up by the waist and twirled her around, not breaking the kiss for a second.

As they broke away for air, the distance between them inches at most, Juliet smiled and asked, "Now, how about those pineapple smoothies?"


	26. Chapter 26

**I was on Facebook the other day when I came across something interesting. Turns out, James Roday and Maggie Lawson were on some creepy NBC show called Fear Itself and they got **_**married**_** on there. I highly suggest watching it on YouTube, but trust me, the end is creepy. Anyway, there was this one part during the wedding scene that inspired me for this.**

Speaking Now

"I don't even know the guy that well," Shawn admitted as he followed Juliet around the station. "Gus, who is he?"

"It's Adam, from work," Gus answered with a roll of his eyes.

"So Adam-from-work is getting married next weekend and Gus is dragging me along. And since I can never, ever pass up an opportunity to show you off to everyone, would you be my date to Adam-from-work's wedding?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course I'll come, Shawn," Juliet answered, brushing her hand against his before opening a drawer on a filing cabinet. "But next month my friend Lisa's getting married so I get to show _you_ off."

"Deal! How about that, Gus? I'm going on my….." he paused and counted on his fingers. "Thirty-seventh date to a wedding!"

"Dude, you guys have only been dating for three weeks. There's no way you've been on thirty-seven dates," Gus protested.

"Yeah, Shawn, that doesn't sound very accurate," Juliet balanced about seven thick manila files and shut the file drawer with her shoulder.

"Well, I counted all of our cases, lunches here, and random make-out sessions in the interrogation rooms," he shrugged and took half of the pile from Juliet.

"I wouldn't count that," she said. "It's probably been about ten or twelve."

"Hey, either way, I'm going to a wedding with the most beautiful girl I know," Shawn dropped his pile onto Juliet's desk, creating a loud smack that attracted the attention of most of the station.

"Yeah and she's probably not going to try to make out with you after eating those garlic things like Gina did," Gus laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up, Gus. That was traumatic! There's nothing funny about someone with garlic breath forcefully making out with you!"

"Wait, when exactly did this happen?" Juliet had her hand on her gun and an 'I'm gonna kick her ass' look on her face.

"Remember a while ago when I asked you to that wedding and you'd just made plans with Declan Rand the Amazing? Well, I went with Psycho Garlic Lady so I wouldn't be the only one without a date," Shawn explained. With a shake of his head, he added, "Looking back, I should've gone alone."

Juliet relaxed and said, "Well, now you won't have to go alone or with Garlic Lips."

"You're the best, Jules!" he proclaimed, with a large, affectionate smile spreading across his face.

"Dude, it's 11!" Gus cried.

After inspecting his watch, Shawn said, "So it is. Good work, detective."

"We've got suit fittings for the wedding at 11:15!"

"Oh. Hey, Jules, need any help going through these files?" Shawn asked, pulling a chair up to her desk.

Gus grabbed Shawn's arm, pulled him to his feet, and dragged him towards the doors.

"Okay, okay I get it. Now let go!" he yanked his arm out of Gus's iron grip and called back to Juliet, "See you later, beautiful!"

**HHHHHHH**

The wedding was outside, in some big botanical garden. There were white folding chairs in rows to create pews and an aisle in between, covered with rose petals. A huge flower arch covered the priest, Adam-from-work and his fiancé. Naturally, it was a perfect day. It wasn't too hot and there wasn't a cloud in the light blue sky. A smooth, cool breeze would rustle the flowers every now and then.

Shawn, Gus, and Juliet were sitting in the third row on the bridesmaids' side of the altar. Both Shawn and Gus were in their rental suits, but only Gus had his tie on. Shawn instead just wore a light blue collared shirt with a gray pinstriped jacket and pants. Gus had a white shirt, navy blue suit, and gold tie. Juliet wore a knee-length, pinkish-purple dress and her hair fell loosely to her shoulders in thick curls.

"Dude, gold and blue do _not_ match!" Shawn hissed as the priest continued his monologue.

"Yes they do, Shawn! This is dark blue and dark blue matches with gold! That's why they give cops dark blue uniforms and gold badges," Gus pointed out.

"Oh…..Then you look like a cop!"

"Guys, have some respect. There's a wedding going on, remember?" Juliet whispered, her eyes glued on the ceremony in the front of the garden.

They fell silent as the priest declared, "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed in the eyes of God, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The priest paused and waited. On the other side of the makeshift aisle and a few rows back, a man erupted into a fit of hoarse, racking coughing. Everyone else remained silent as the man continued to hack into his arm. The priest eyed him strangely over the rims of his thin glasses.

Juliet looked over at Shawn to see his reaction. His head was down and his body was shaking. A sliver of a smirk was on his face and he was laughing quietly. On her left, Gus was laughing too.

"It's not that funny," she muttered.

Shawn looked up, wiping a tear that was dripping from the corner of his eye, and whispered, "It's irony, Jules. No one was supposed to say anything and that guy chose that exact moment to…." He was cut off as he erupted into another low chuckle.

Gus leaned across and offered Shawn a fist bump. Shawn accepted as they continued to laugh together.

"You guys are jerks," she whispered with a roll of her eyes.

"Dude, did you see the priest's face?" Gus asked quietly. "He was like 'whaaaaat?'"

The man finished coughing and raised a hand in apology. The priest cleared his throat and continued with the ceremony.

Shawn's ADD was kicking in and he tuned out the vows, awakening from his zone-out when the priest was saying something about kissing and Juliet looked more focused and filled with longing.

"…may kiss the bride!" the priest announced with a small smile.

Adam-from-work leaned down and kissed his fiancé. Everyone shot from their seats and clapped. Gus looked like he was about to cry as he clapped along with Shawn and Juliet.

"Dude, you have a problem," Shawn told his friend.

"For the last time, Shawn, I'm a sympathetic crier!"

**HHHHHHHH**

The reception was simple, at the bar where Adam-from-work and his fiancé first met. Shawn, Gus, and Juliet were waiting in line to offer the newlyweds their congratulations.

"It always kind of bothers me when guys have mustaches," Juliet commented as they neared the couple.

Adam-from-work was sporting a neatly trimmed black mustache that covered his entire upper lip.

Shawn raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"It'd be weird to kiss him. It'd be like kissing a caterpillar."

Shawn erupted into laughter, loud enough that it attracted the attention of everyone at the reception. He doubled over and rested his hands on his knees.

"Jules…." He gasped, catching his breath and finishing his laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've heard since the scene in _The Breakfast Club _when they all got high."

She shrugged, blushing from his comment and the stares from the other people.

"Gus, make a note," Shawn cried.

"Of what?" he asked. "And who says I'm your secretary?"

"I can't grow a mustache because that might put me and Jules' future on the line," he said, winking at Juliet.

She blushed again, and as they offered their congratulations to the bride, she couldn't help but think that soon, someday, that might be here. With her Shawn at her side.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello out there! WHO SAW THE SEASON PREMIER? AAAAAHHHHHH! **

**However, it was missing one vital thing: Shules! Did anyone else notice the lack of Shulesness in an episode where Lassie was finding out and Shawn tells us he loves her? Very, very disappointing.**

**I still did love the premier though! But in order to fill both my void and your suspected one, here's an update!**

Paradise

Shawn was giving _Return of the Jedi _only about 45% of his attention. Instead, he was focusing more on the screensaver on his phone and keeping the iPhone's screen bright so he could continue to give it a detail-prying stare.

His screensaver depicted a beautiful love scene of him and Jules on the beach, his arm wrapped around her waist. He was smiling down at her, love in his eyes, and she was giving him her signature "You're ridiculous but I love you anyway" look.

On screen, Princess Leia was reunited with Han Solo at the Ewok village. Shawn sighed; romance scenes were only good when you had someone to share them with. Especially on a night like this, when he was lonely, melancholy, and the moon was high in the sky, bright and blindingly white.

As if on cue, there was a short, rapid knock on his door.

"It's unlocked," Shawn called customarily. The door opened, letting a rush of cold air in, then shut.

"It's one AM, you need to keep the door locked," Juliet's voice reprimanded, as the lock clicked.

"Jules!" Shawn cried, leaping up from the couch and coming to greet her. "I was just watching some _Star…."_

He was silenced as she put a finger over his mouth and led him to the couch. "Like it or not, Shawn Spencer, we are going to talk about yesterday," she told him officially.

"Okay," he agreed. After clearing his throat and reorganizing his thoughts as best he could he began, "I'll start. I do really love you, Jules, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I was just hoping it would be….smoother when I told you. And it would be more directed at you than Lassie."

Juliet gave him a dazzling, love-filled smile and whispered, "I love you too, Shawn."

Then they lunged for each other, bumping noses as their lips made their way closer together. They locked together in a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for a while as they shared their love for each other.

When they were done, Juliet snuggled up next to Shawn, laying her head in his lap. He stroked her hair absently as they watched a more perfect love scene between Han and Leia.

"Jules?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," she answered, sitting up to look into his eyes.

"I, uh, beat the polygraph yesterday. I… I'm not psychic," he stammered. Before Juliet to react, he continued spewing out a hasty explanation, "I kept wanting to tell you but I just didn't know how to do it and I really didn't want you to find out this way but it's just how it happened. I'm really sorry, Jules…."

Juliet processed his words again and then said, "You were going to tell me?"

"Well, of course, Jules. I don't keep secrets from the people I love."

Smiling, Juliet curled up again against Shawn and together, they relaxed into paradise.

**Yes, a little short, but it's good, right? I hope so. Anyway, I'm 7 reviews away from 100! SEVEN! Can you guys do me a huge favor and review your little hearts out? I really wanna break 100! Thanks!**

**Love ya, mean it, RPN :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**OHMYGOSH HI! GUESS WHAT? THIS STORY HAS OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**By the way, did everyone watch the new Psych with the extended theme song? DID EVERYONE SEE THE SHULES KISS IN THE THEME? SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**

**Not dating yet in this one, just BTW.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, didn't I mention I own Psych now? No? Oh, phew, cuz I'd be lying. ;)**

Outage

Lightning split apart the sky, turning the gray sky blindingly white, just for a moment. This was followed by a crack of thunder, starting slow and ending with a rolling boom.

Shawn removed his hot chocolate from the microwave and took a cautious sip. He walked back into the main room of the Psych office and said to the room's other occupier, "Sorry, Jules, but it doesn't look like you're leaving any time soon."

Juliet had come by to drop off Shawn and Gus's paychecks and while she was visiting with Shawn, the storm had picked up from mild rain to full-swing, torrential rain complete with thunder, lighting, and hurricane-worthy wind.

"It's all right, Shawn, I'll be fine," she stood to make her way to the door.

Shawn stretched out his long arms and blocked the doorway out. "I don't think so. It's 11:30 at night, pouring, and I don't really wanna be stuck here by myself."

Any other night Juliet would've refused, but to be honest, she didn't want to go home and face the storm on her own. Besides, Shawn could make great hot chocolate and she'd been dreaming about a warm night with movies, popcorn, and Shawn for a while now.

"Earth to Jules? Can I have an answer? Or will I have to fight you?" Shawn called, an eyebrow raised and his fists playfully raised in a fighting position.

"No, I'll stay. Besides, I don't want to hurt you," she smirked, heading for a comfortable place on the couch.

Shawn laughed, "Is that a challenge, Detective?"

She sank onto the comfy overstuffed Psych couch and said, "Maybe some other time. All I really want to do is watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please!" After she heard herself, she prayed that Shawn wouldn't pick up on the excited, pleading tone in her voice.

Shawn didn't seem to notice as he went into the Psych makeshift kitchen, "Okay. You pick out a movie while I whip up some of my world famous hot chocolate."

Juliet laughed and crossed over to Shawn and Gus's impressively tall stack of movies by the TV. After some debating, she selected_ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom._

Shawn entered, clutching a mug and smiling at her selection, "Good one. This is definitely the best Indymovie."

"I liked _The Last Crusade _the best, but that's just me," she answered, taking the cup from him with a smile and setting herself down on the couch.

Shawn sat down next to her with his own mug in hand and said, "Why? His dad's such a jerk."

"That's just from your personal experience, I liked his dad," Juliet argued.

"You liked that snooty, old, historical, mean, ol-," Shawn was cut off as Juliet placed a finger over his lips.

"We can argue about Indy's dad later. Let's start the movie," Juliet suggested, pressing Play on the remote.

The theme started to play and the first few credits rolled across the screen. At the same time, a loud, splitting crack of thunder shot from the sky and the power flicked off.

"Oh man!" Shawn cried, jumping up from the couch. "I'll go see if we have any candles."

The office was completely dark and Juliet could barely see the handsome man no more than two feet from her. The only light came from outside and even then it was dim and gray.

"I'll come help," Juliet offered, following the shadowy figure of Shawn.

In the dark, she tripped over some pile of something with an "oof". A pair of strong arms came from the dark and caught her before she fell. Lightning illuminated Shawn for a moment. He was holding Jules by her sides and smiling down at her.

"Sorry," Juliet said, flustered. She separated herself from Shawn, inwardly wishing that the moment had lasted longer.

"No worries, Jules. Next time I trip, I hope you'll be there to catch me," Shawn said with a laugh in his voice.

_Don't read into that too much, O'Hara, _she told herself.

"Oh! Look! Candles!" Shawn cried excitedly, handing a few candles over to Juliet.

They walked back to the main room and set the candles down on the table. Shawn set them all aflame and then they took their seats again.

"Well I guess that means no movie," he sighed. "But at least I can see you now."

Juliet blushed, for a moment disagreeing with him. "So what do you want to do?"

"We can continue our Indy argument, debate Lassie's new tie, glue Gus's stuff to his desk, or we can just talk."

"I kind of feel like just talking," she admitted.

Shawn smiled, "Me too. We never talk anymore, Jules. We're always so busy."

"Yeah, you're right. It's weird, we see each other every day but we don't talk a lot."

"Tell you what, next weekend, if we're both free and there's no storm like tonight, we can have our movie night. Or go to the beach. Or go to breakfast. Or street-race. Or rob banks," Shawn laughed at his own joke, his grin seeming warmer in the golden light of the candles.

Juliet laughed and replied, "How about just breakfast?"

The idea of being alone with Shawn at night made her both nervous and excited. She didn't know if she'd be able to do it again after tonight. That ominous, deep-hearted feeling that something big was going to happen tonight had settled itself in her soul.

"Okay. The diner where we met has decent pancakes. And orange juice," Shawn smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

Juliet opened her mouth to reply, but she yawned, long and loud, instead.

"You look tired, Jules," Shawn sympathized. "Why don't you try to get some shut-eye?"

She was about to protest, but her exhaustion overwhelmed her and she curled up on the couch. "Don't leave, all right?"

Shawn rose from the couch and grabbed a blanket from the armchair. Draping it over her, he answered, "Course not. I wouldn't leave you, Jules. You know that."

He blew out a few candles and then went to his desk to amuse himself before he got too tired. The last thing Juliet heard before she drifted off into sleep was Shawn playing trash can basketball with Gus's papers.

**HHHHHHH**

Juliet woke up in the middle of the night to find that the storm was over. The clock on the cable box was back on and read 1:43. Shawn was sleeping at the end of the couch sitting up with his head resting against the back of the couch.

He looked so peaceful and comfortable, but at the same time lonely. His arm was resting on the side of the couch, inviting her to rest against his chest like she had been dreaming about.

Giving in to her hopeless romanticism, she crawled over to him and rested her head on his chest, stretching out her legs on the couch. His arm draped lazily over her shoulders, folding her in a protective embrace.

As if sensing her presence, he smiled a bit in his sleep. She smiled too and then closed her eyes and drifted into a more peaceful sleep.

**HHHHHHH**

Gus walked in to the Psych office and was greeting by the sound of Shawn snoring. He rolled his eyes; Shawn wasn't supposed to sleep here.

He dropped his stuff down at his desk and then crossed the room to go see his friend. Upon seeing who else was with Shawn, he smiled.

_Good for them, _he thought. _Though, I bet it's going to be awkward when they wake up._

Shawn stirred and looked around him, also clearly surprised by what he saw. "Gus, buddy, what are you doing her so early? And on a Sunday!"

"Shawn, you told me to come in early today!"

"I did? Why would I say a thing like that? I wouldn't make you come in early on our day off!"

"You said we had a case today! That we had to get started early!"

"Oh Gus, we already solved a case. That's why our paychecks are sitting on the microwave."

"You put our checks on the _microwave_?"

"At least I didn't put them in the microwave," Shawn countered. He yawned and looked down at Juliet, who was still sleeping soundly with her head on his chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

And with that, he placed a kiss on Juliet's forehead and closed his eyes, peaceful and content.

Gus sighed, knowing that he wouldn't dare disturb them. Besides, not like he would want to. They looked so good together, like they were meant to be. Collecting his check, he left the Psych office and left the two to sleep together.


	29. Chapter 29

**DEAR LORD OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! If you saw "Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat" you'll know why I'm freaking out.**

**Shall we freak out together with a new addition to this collection? LET'S DO IT!**

**Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FALL FINALE. I'D HATE TO RUIN THE AWESOMENESS FOR YOU.**

I Don't Know What She Sees In Me

"Hey, Felipoop can I have an apple slice?" Shawn asked as he peered over the edge of the basket, still in awe of the view from their balloon.

"To eat, not to throw, Mr. Spencer," Felipe reminded him, pushing the tray of assorted snacks in between Shawn and Juliet.

"Of course not," he agreed. Felipe backed off, satisfied.

"Care to do the honors?" Shawn whispered into Juliet's ear, slipping his hand around hers, secretly handing her the apple slice.

"I'd love to," she answered, kissing his cheek and dropping the apple slice over the edge.

Eagerly, they both leaned forward and laughed as the slice became smaller and smaller until it wasn't visible.

"Aha!" Felipe cried in frustration. "I'm taking you two back. Obviously you're not mature enough for this."

"Aw, come on, Felipoop—"

"My point exactly," the tour guide answered.

Shawn and Juliet exchanged a look and then shrugged together.

"We oughta be heading back anyway," Juliet said a bit reluctantly. "It's a long drive back to Santa Barbara and we've got work tomorrow."

"So I guess that would be a no on you staying over, huh?"

"Yeah," she answered sadly. "But definitely lunch tomorrow."

"Naturally," Shawn agreed, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead as she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"Shawn! There you are!" Gus cried, hurrying over to his friend. "We need to talk."

"Oh, hey buddy. Can it wait til I get back home? I still have an hour left on my vacation," Shawn answered, holding a pink shirt up to Juliet while she adjusted a matching hat.

"Uh, no. The front desk found your DS and I—"

"Oh…oh. Uh, excuse us, Jules," Shawn said, putting the shirt down and squeezing Juliet's hand before hurrying away with Gus.

"Dude, you bought a ring?" Gus hissed, still in complete shock.

"Yes, yes I did. And you know what? I was totally on board with the idea. But the thing is, Jules isn't. Which is pretty good, since I haven't convinced myself that I'm 100% ready yet either. But when she's ready, I will be too," Shawn whispered honestly.

"I don't even know what to say. Dude!"

"I know, I know. Jules just does this to me. Course, I was a bit cold to her at the beginning of the trip. Just nervous, I guess. I have no idea what she sees in me, but I'm happy and now that I know I've got time to plan for being married, I can breathe again."

And with that, Shawn took a deep breath and then grinned goofily. "But, hey, can I have that ring back? I didn't buy it for nothing. I'll use it someday."

Gus sighed, still a bit off-putt from his discovery, and handed him the ring. "I still don't get it, but good for you."

"It's simple," Shawn assured him, pocketing the ring safely. "I'm willing to do anything for Jules, even get married before I'm ready. I was probably about 80.467% ready when we came on this trip, but I still wanted to propose if it'd make her happy. But, now that I know that's not what she's ready for, I can relax and enjoy myself with her."

"Still don't get it, but go have fun. She's waiting for you," Gus smiled at his friend.

Shawn hit his arm lightly and then hurried away to Juliet. Gus sighed, shoved the DS into his pocket, and then left the hotel, leaving his best friend alone with the woman he loved.

**HHHHHHHH**

Shawn rummaged through the drawers of his bathroom, searching for the perfect hiding place. His apartment was eerily quiet and after a weekend with no one but Juliet (and some thieves that Shawn still thought were awesome) he missed her presence.

He knew that turning on the TV or blasting his iPod would shake the quietness, but not his need for Juliet. It was about time for her to move in, he figured. Marriage was a bigger jump than turning a bachelor pad into a couple's apartment, and he'd been almost excited to propose.

_Mental note: invite Jules to move in at some point this week, _Shawn decided, yanking on a stuck drawer hard until it jolted open.

The drawer was empty, with the exception of a few empty pill bottles and an old toothbrush. Shawn pulled the ring carefully out of his pocket and stuck it back in its original box. He set it down daintily inside the drawer and shut it.

_There, _he thought, pleased. _It'll be safe in there until its time is ready. _He shut the bathroom light off and went back into his living room.

Sitting alone in the dark of his apartment, Shawn leaned back into his couch with a sigh. He never would've thought he'd go on a couple's retreat, let alone be willing to get married to please a girl. But, he'd never been in love and it was by far the best feeling in the world.

Even now, he was thinking about what it would be like to stand at the end of the aisle and watch Juliet walk down on the arm of her father, wearing a beautiful white dress and an equally beautiful smile.

He smiled at the thought. Someday, someday soon, he knew, that wouldn't just be a daydream.

**A Few Short Months Later**

Shawn yanked at the drawer again, his heart beating hard in his chest. He dropped his arm, bent down, and examined the drawer in vain.

_Come on, Spencer, _he thought bitterly. _She'll be here any second!_

His ears perked, his heart stopped. Juliet's key to _their _apartment (Shawn still loved saying that) was turning in the lock. He swore, grabbed the drawer with both hands and pulled as hard as he could.

The drawer toppled out of the bathroom counter and onto the floor, the contents spewing everywhere. But Shawn didn't care. The small, dust-covered velvet box was there and that was all he needed.

"Shawn?" Juliet called, removing her key from the lock and shutting the door behind her. Before she could go any further, Shawn sprinted out of the bathroom, box in hand, and slid on his knees, stopping right at her feet.

"Shawn…." She said again, raising an eyebrow as he pulled one knee up so he was kneeling on one knee.

"Jules, I love you so much it hurts, so much that I can't even put it into words," he began, his heart hammering against his ribcage. "You're so much cooler than Billy Zane and Molly Ringwald put together."

She smiled, her heart now beating as hard as Shawn's as she internally begged him to get to the point.

"You're the Rose to my Jack and the peanut butter to my jelly….Actually, I wanna be peanut butter but you can be….." he cut himself off, shaking his head and laughing at himself. "What I'm trying to say, Jules, is….will you marry me?"

Juliet, unable to bring words to her mouth, pulled Shawn up to his feet and threw her arms around him, crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He kissed back harder, but he couldn't convey his love for her enough.

They broke apart and Juliet nuzzled her head into his neck and whispered the best word Shawn had ever heard into his ear, "Yes."

Shawn tightened his arms around her waist and spun her around in the foyer of _their_ apartment. They kissed again, ready to begin _their _life together.

**Okay, I'm not one to squeal about my own chapter, but AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Here's to hoping you agree, but I wouldn't know unless you leave me a review. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. **

**The button is yo friend!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh, hey guys. I hate to write this, but I have to. I'm truly sorry, but bad luck has struck me and the blow was bad. I'm talking like "Yin and Yang" bad. **

**The other day, I spilt some water on my laptop. After freaking out, I tried everything to dry it off, both inside and out. Rice, blow drier, air dry, even begging and hugging. Yeah, I don't handle bad situations well. **

**Today, I took my beloved laptop to the Geek Squad at Best Buy, only to discover that the laptop was completely fried and it'll cost more for the repairs than the laptop is worth. Being only 15 going on 16, I don't have the money to repair it or buy a new one, at least not for a few months.**

**So it's with a heavy heart that I post this as my most recent update. I won't be able to write for a while, seeing as I'm typing this on my mom's work laptop that's supposed to be used for "school work and mom's work only". Technically, I'm not even supposed to be writing this.**

**I'm so sorry guys! Looks like the klutz in me is playing the lead. But give me time and soon I'll be typing away for your entertainment. **

**Keep on laughing and see you in a few months, **

**Red Pen Ninja. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys, I for real am so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm a travesty to Psych fan-fictions. But never fear RPN is here with an update. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: Oh please, I'm too lazy to own Psych.**

True Love in 4 Drabbles

Gotta Start Somewhere

It would be lying if Juliet said that she had never dreamed about being in Shawn's arms and feeling the warmth of his lips pressed against hers. And now that it was really happening, she had to admit that it was better than she ever would have imagined. Her eyes closed and she deepened their kiss. Shawn's arms pulled her closer until they were as close as was humanly possible. Somebody nearby cleared their throat and Juliet snapped out of her reverie, eyes open and gazing around in bemusement. Oh, right, they were still at the bridge. She and Shawn offered some awkward explanation, but all she could think about was kissing him again and was more than grateful when he tightened his grip on her hand and led her away.

Secrets and Lies

"Is he still there?" Juliet asked, shifting against the wall that Shawn had been pinning her to until Lassiter came into the file room. Lucky for the both of them they were safely hidden at the back of the room behind a filing cabinet. Shawn carefully peeked out and saw Lassie shut the drawer and leave the room. He smiled and leaned back in, brushing Juliet's lips softly, just enough to leave her wanting more. "I'll take that as a yes," she whispered, lunging forward and smashing her lips against his. Shawn's eyes widened in surprise; usually it was him who was the most enthusiastic about their impromptu make-out sessions in the middle of the station, but he wasn't about to complain.

Hate to Sleep Alone

Shawn paced back and forth in the airport terminal, his eyes scanning the entrance frantically. It had been a long and lonely week without Jules, who was away at a conference. He was practically vibrating with excitement upon seeing her again.

"Shawn!" a voice called. He spun around and a smile spread across his face.

"Jules!" he cried, rushing forward and dodging people as he ran towards her. She dropped her luggage and catapulted herself into his arms.

Shawn locked his arms around Juliet's waist and spun her around, laughing with giddiness. He set her down and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Wow," she laughed. "I must have really been missed."

He grinned down at her lovingly, "Of course. It was so lonely and I hate sleeping without you."

"Me too. Wanna go home and fix that?"

"Definitely."

Shawn Spencer, Asking the Tough Question

Juliet tackled him with such ferocity and desperation that Shawn tumbled onto the ground from his kneeling position from the sheer force. Once he was positioned more comfortably against the wall, Juliet seated herself in his lap and kissed him with all the love she could muster. She felt him tighten his grip around her waist and she ran her hands through his hair. His tongue began to explore her mouth and—

"Oh my God, Spencer, O'Hara, what are you _doing_?"

They separated rather reluctantly and Juliet untangled herself from Shawn, her newly placed ring heavy on her finger and glistening in the light.

"Look, Lassie, we're engaged!" Shawn took her hand in his and held it out for him to see. But before Lassiter could react, they were kissing again and Lassiter had no choice but to walk away and let true love be true love.

**Thoughts? I actually think this went rather well, but what about you fine people? Once again, so sorry for the long wait, but I was being dumb and self-conscious about my writing. Won't happen again, I swear! Review, my friends, review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hmm, it has been a little bit. Again. I find that instead of updating this, I'm writing pointless one-shots for other fandoms. Oops. But I'm back and I hope I'm still loved by all you guys. **

Life Choices

Never once in his life had he been good at making choices. Whenever a crossroad lay in front of him, his first instinct had always been to run. Not from what lay at each side, but from the decision itself. What if he was wrong? What if he would regret it?

Now, he lay at another crossroad, each side calling out to him temptingly and luring him in with promises of eternal love and partnership and cuddles and beauty and joy. He bit his lip, the choice inevitable and rushing at him faster than he had imagined. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the one man who could help him through this terrible, insecure time.

Tall and broad-shouldered, with erect golden-brown hair, an impatient look, and a collared, light blue plaid shirt stood his father, wise and understanding beyond all measures, full of worldly experience of fighting crime and always willing to guide his son.

"Look, bud, I don't have all day," spoke his father. "I've gotta go pick your mom up at the airport."

"Yeah, but, I can't decide! The white one with the floppy ears or the spotted one?"

Shawn Spencer knelt down next to his young son and peered into the cage, surveying each and every bunny with care and attention to detail.

"Hmm, well do you see the white one's red eyes?"

Ryan nodded as he watched the red-eyed, floppy-eared bunny romp around the cage.

"That's kinda freaky," admitted his father. "But the spotted one, he's adorable! Hey, can we hold this one?"

The acne-scarred, impatient sales clerk who had been slouching against the wall heaved a great sigh and answered, "Sir, for the tenth time, you can only hold the animals if you're thinking about adopting."

Shawn stood up to his full height and looked the scrawny man up and down, "We are thinking about adopting. So can we hold the spotted one?"

The sales clerk unlocked the cage and removed the squirming, tiny spotted bunny and placed in it Shawn's outstretched hands. Its little nose twitched back and forth and its eyes darted from father to son. Shawn knelt down and stroked its brown-and-white flecked fur gently.

"Lemme hold him!" Ryan lifted the bunny up by his white middle and cradled him like a baby.

"Careful," Shawn directed awkwardly, laughing a bit at the clerk's scowl. "Is he the one you want?"

"Yeah!" Ryan hugged the bunny as close as he could and stroked him between his pointed ears.

"All right, we'll take him," Shawn told the clerk. "And we'll need a cage, food, a water bottle, and that, uh, mulch stuff."

"You mean bedding."

"Uh, sure?"

Ten minutes later, a very happy Ryan danced out of the pet store carrying his new bunny in its cage with great care towards the car. Shawn followed him, filled with equal happiness and love for the newest member of the Spencer family. The one question was how Juliet would react to all of this.

* * *

Juliet stood waiting outside the airport, a suitcase in one hand and an umbrella in the other, grumbling to herself a bit about her bad luck and late husband. Usually Shawn's inability to be on time didn't bother her, but standing in the rain with a half-broken, Disney princess themed umbrella that was so leaky it was almost like there was no umbrella at all did bother her. A lot.

A speeding Ford came skidding to a stop in front of her and a window rolled down, revealing a worried and apologetic Shawn.

"Jules! Get in!"

Shaking out her umbrella and throwing her luggage in the back seat, Juliet climbed into the warm car and leaned over to kiss Shawn lightly.

"You're late," she reported as he sped off again.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," Shawn answered with a small, repentant smile.

"How was the weekend? Did you handle Ryan okay?"

"No, he burnt down the house, ran away, and killed Lassie."

Juliet glared at him and he relented, "I did fine, Jules. Don't worry. No one died and we had fun."

"Really?"

"Surprised? I've been a dad for four years now, Jules! I'm hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry," Juliet relented with a laugh. "So it really did go well?"

"Of course, it was easy!" Shawn had his little, smug smile dancing on his face as he rounded the corner towards their house. "How was the conference?"

"Boring," Juliet rolled her eyes. "I missed you guys."

"Well, you were missed too, Jules. It's so empty in our bed without you," Shawn winked at her as he pulled into their driveway.

"Of course you would say that."

"I meant it in a completely non-sexual way. I just like sleeping with you next to me!"

"Right," Juliet fished around in the backseat for her umbrella.

Shawn tugged off his jacket and draped it around Juliet. "That umbrella's no good, we can just run in under my jacket."

Juliet nodded and threw open her door, in a flash on Shawn's side of the car. He bolted out of the car and huddled under his jacket that Juliet had raised above her head. Moving as one, they hurried up onto their porch and inside the house.

"Look, your parents are back," Gus pointed from his seat on the couch. Ryan's back was to the door, but as soon as the door opened her whirled around.

"Shawn," Juliet said slowly, unlocking his arm from around her waist. "What is that?"

"A bunny!" Ryan piped up, holding him out for Juliet to see. "His name's Judd, after Judd Nelson. He was awesome in _The Breakfast Club_."

Juliet turned to look at Shawn incredulously, "You let him watch _The Breakfast Club _and you bought him a bunny?"

"Err, I didn't think there was anything bad about that," Shawn admitted gingerly. "And Gus told me that Ryan would like the movie, right?"

"I'm going home," Gus responded, grabbing his jacket and hurrying out the door.

"Thanks a lot man," Shawn sighed at the closed door and his best friend's receding figure. "Anyway, Jules, it's just a bunny and look at him, he's so cute!"

Ryan held the bunny up to his mother and she looked at Judd intently, from his little twitching nose to his tiny, furry feet. His ears were perked and at the ready and as Juliet reached out to stroke his tiny head, he nuzzled her hand gently.

"Oh, fine, you can keep him," Juliet relented, petting Judd with a small smile on her face. "But I get to hold him."

Juliet lifted the bunny gently into her arms and went to sit on the couch, cooing softly to him.

Shawn leaned down and smirked at his son, "See? I told you she'd love him?"


End file.
